Own Decision
by Musakt321
Summary: Harry have a lot to think about. Every decision leads to new action and new choices. Will Harry pick the right one or will this end in a totally disaster. Crossover; Twilight and Naruto. Warning; Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1: No way

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>No way!<p>

I had live with my uncle, aunt and Duddley. I had been living with them in 11 years now and I'm very sick that they boss me around. I went to a school, and that was horrible. Since I'm poor and have no parents, they made fun of me. Now, that I'm 11 I'm going to aboard a wizard school, think of that, me, go to a school in a wizard school. It all began when I talked to a snake and realized it. Uncle got very angry and looked me in the cupboard. One day when I was home I got a letter, to my cupboard. Uncle burned them but it kept coming more and more. At the end, uncle and aunt decided that we where going to move to a little island (and it was very, very small) and live there. Then it was when I turned 11, that night a big giant named Hagrid burst the door open and gave me a cake (and the letter to Hogwarts Wizard school) The day after he leaved for Hogwarts and meet some great friends. Ron and Hermione. A boy with blond hair and gray eyes tried to make friends with him but he came with a rather nasty comment to Ron. Draco was his name and he was really pale, he was so pale that I thought he was sick or something, but he was beautiful, he had style and looked like one of the rich kid here. I really regret that I rejected him.

Now I'm 17 and we had gone into many fights these years. I really sick of it, I want him as a friend not as a foe. I want to apologize to him, but what can I say? "Hey, Draco, can we drop this rivals thing and be friends again?" Eh, no way, that's too embarrassed, he probably going to say something like this: "Haha, look here, Potter want's to be friend" He will say to everyone else in the school and mock me even more. What can I do? I guess I have to wait. Besides, I can't be friend with him, he is going to be a Death Eater soon. DEATH EATER? I can't let that happen, but why do I care, it's not like he will care what I think. Hello, he can't be a Death Eater, he just cant.

"Hello, Harry, we are going too class now" Ron, my best friend looked at me while I was in thoughts. I looked around me and saw that the hall empty. I must really have been away a while. I packed my things and stood up.

"Just go ahead before me" Ron looked confused but he really didn't need to come late to class again, so he ran off. I, however walked slowly to the door and open it. Yes, Ron was my best friend and all but sometimes, I feel better alone and just thinking, like I do right now. I guess Snape is going to get really mad now and take at least 1000 points from Gryffindor. I just don't feel attend to class, guess I skip potions.

I walked down the corridor as I bumped into a person, a tall, masculine male. Blond hair and pale skin, uh-oh, please don't tell me it is who I think it is. No, no ,no, PLEASE DON'T BE HIM, PLEASE! I begged as I looked slowly up and was ready to apologize. When I open my eyes I understand that I was not on the ground, that explain why I didn't feel pain. Strong arms wrapped around me, so I couldn't fall. I looked up and saw a smirk, not those smirk he gives me all the time, no this was different, it was warm and sweet. Weird, why isn't he mocking me?

"I'm sorry" I said quickly and stood by my self. I stare at the ground and was ready for any nasty comment or a punch. That too. Draco bent down and picked up my books, very gentle, he gave me the books.

"It's okay, you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice. No way, he concern. Either he is very good at acting or he just play nice 'cause his mother had told him to be. I nodded and blush. What a sweet voice.

"Yes I am. Thank you" I mumbled loud enough to him to heard. He smiled and walked of. Wow, what was it just now? This have to be a dream, Draco, so caring and nice? NO WAY!


	2. Chapter 2: Just a dream?

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>Just a dream?<p>

"Hey! Mate, wake up!" Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. He looked a bit upset, they were going to be late to breakfast. This time, Harry had decided that he was going to eat breakfast this time. Ron walked out the door, leaving Harry alone. The others had already left, so Harry dress up and ran to the hall. He made it in time, Hermoine looked at him but didn't ask why he was so late. She was good at not interfere others business. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco talk to Pansy. Under the whole dinner, when Harry sneak glanced at Draco, he noticed that Draco didn't look at him once, not in his eye corner. He began to wonder if the Draco he saw yesterday, was just a imagination. 'Was it all just a dream? Maybe it was, well it was a nice dream, but I it to be real. How nice it could be to have a Draco like this' Harry sat spaced out again while Hermoine tried to talk to him. Ginny and Ron was fighting over something stupid, again.

"Hello, Harry, are you listening?" Hermoine snapped. She was rather annoyed, just because someone wasn't listening to her. Harry looked at her and was focused now.

"Huh, can you say it again?" She shook her head and looked at the clock.

"Just, forget it" She packed her things and walked out the door. Harry and Ron followed. This time Harry was going to go to class. He didn't want the same to happen and then it was a dream. In class Harry was spacing out as usual, Hermoine was answer all the question and Ron was complaining as usual. Suddenly, Ron spoke and it was not complaining.

"Oy, Harry, I think Draco is looking at you, or more like an staring" Ron said pointing towards to Draco in disguise. Harry glanced at Draco in the corner of his eye and thought the 'dream' over again. 'Perhaps it wasn't a dream after all, maybe we can be friends?' Harry smirked and looked at the board. Lets just hope it was not a dream.

"Mate? Do you think, Draco had change?" This surprised Harry most. The reason for Harry to reject Draco's friendship was because he was protecting Ron, and now all of the sudden Ron ask that Draco had change. Ron hate Draco and he never thought he could change. Ron said it in a way, that he hoped for Draco to be friend with them to.

"Yes, I do. How come?" Harry looked at the sky with a concern daze. He felt like it was going to rain soon. Ron looked at Hermoine and she nodded. She thinks Draco had change too.

"I mean, he hadn't make fun of us yet and the time he were mocking us, he came with a nasty comment and we fight back, but he give up easily" Harry looked even more concern. 'Okay! RON IS THE LAST PERSON I HAD EXPECTED TO SAY THAT ABOUT DRACO' Harry screamed in his min shocked.

"I know what you mean, Harry. Ron is the last person who could say that about a person he despise so much" Hermoine shoot in and stare at the gray clouds. Harry was even more shocked. 'Can she read mind or something?'

"but, he have a point. Draco has change much lately and he seems to be nicer. He hadn't even call me a mudblood yet in this year" Harry just stood there gaped 'What the hell, this have to be a bloody dream, his friends had suddenly said that out of nowhere' Ron chuckled a bit and Hermoine giggled a bit. They looked at each other and nodded. Harry was so confused that he believed it was a dream.

"What are you nodding at?" They smirk and nodded one more time.

"Draco had change and we are really glad for it" Harry was glad for it too, but this was too much, why do dreams had to be complicate? 'This is a dream, yes, I just have some crazy fantasy, soon a rabbit with a gun will come and shoot us down. I count to three and the rabbit will come' Harry shut his eyes and count to three. At three nothing happen, his friends was just staring at him puzzling. This was too much pressure to him, he felt dizzy and everything around him was spinning. He fell to the ground and landed with a 'thud' Ron and Hermoine carried him to the infirmary and waited for him to wake up.

When Harry waked up, he saw that he wasn't in his own room nor outside. When he saw white ceiling, he saw where he was because he had been here too many times. He saw Ron and Hermoine sit on each side of the bed and looked at him.

"Why did you pass out?" Ron ask, dumb as always. Harry sat up and looked at them. He still felt dizzy but he could at least speak.

"It was too much pressure. By the way, are you to glad that Draco had change?" Harry was going to test if this was a dream or not. They both nodded and looked away. 'Obvious, yes' Harry laid down in the bed and looked up. The door open and a blond person with a green jacket and a black jeans came in. He walked slowly too them, but it felt like he was running.

"Are you okay?" He stare at me and took my hand. Ron was ready to attack if Draco was planning to do something. Hermoine took her hand in front of Ron and stooped him. She was sure nothing dumb was going to happen. They walked in silence out while Harry and Draco talked.

"Why did you pass out?" Harry saw something in his eyes, not mocking, not mean or angry, just concern. Harry couldn't say: "Well, you see, Ron said something about you, and I thought he was the last person to say that. So this was too much to take and I passes out" No, that's too stupid. So he made up an story.

"You see, today I was so tired, so when I walked down stairs, I fell and felt very dizzy. So later I was so sick and dizzy that I passed out" Harry gave a shrug and smiled. Draco didn't look like he was going to believe it. 'Why do I have these feelings that he is lying? Well, gotta know that later' Draco thought for a moment. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

'If this isn't a dream, I'm really lucky, if it is, I have the best dream ever' Harry decided between if this was a dream or real and he decided that this was real, and didn't thought more about that.


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something. ( I know my writing sucks!) -.-

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>The promise<p>

Harry looked out the window, he saw butterflies and sunshine. First grades playing with each others, throwing spells at each other just for fun. Draco came in with a meal and gave it to Harry. When he had woke up by the sun, he had seen Draco disappear and saw no one else in the room.

"Here, I thought you could be hungry" Draco smiled and sat on a chair. Harry turned around and faced him with a childish face.

"Yeah, I'm starving, thank you" Harry began to dig in and Draco chuckled a bit. Harry glanced at Draco and stopped eating.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry looked at him and placed the tray aside and swollen the last food.

"Sometimes you can have such a childish attitude" He smirked as he poked Harry in his chin. Harry turned his head and looked out the window.

"So?" He pouted as Draco chuckled. Then Harry realized, something had change and he had to ask why. 'Why do Draco care for me? Aren't we bitter rivals?' Harry looked down, the thought of the past was a pain in the end. He was glad that Draco had change, but what was he going to do when it comes to Voldemort? Harry sigh and laid down. Draco was going to be a death eater, and that didn't Harry accept, so he decided that he was going to hear Draco out, now. Draco stood up and got a glass of water.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he stopped water crane and suddenly stood by Harry's side. Harry closed his eyes and open them slowly.

"No, it's nothing, but Draco why do you change all of the sudden?" Harry looked dizzily at him, he had kind of a headache but it wasn't big. Draco placed the glass on the table and stare at him with a different color, Harry just thought he was imaging it because second later they turned back to gray moon color.

"I got sick of all the fight we where having, you see, the day you reject me, I regret the thing I said to Weasly, but the problem is that when I was 11 I had a very big mouth. So Weasly said something to me and I got irritated. You know Harry you are a very good friend, to them you want to be friend with. What I'm trying to say is that I want to be friend with you" Draco smiled sadly looked out the window, the sun was at the strongest and it was very hot that day, even in the infirmary they could feel the heath.

"Draco, I really want to be friend with you too, I also got sick of the fights. Inside I know you're a very good person" Harry took his hand and held a good grip around Draco's hand.

"Friends?" Harry looked into the beautiful gray eyes of his. Draco respond the grip and smiled.

"Friends, no more fights" He said calm and low. Then a black shadow thread with red stripes bind them together and made a black-red glow. Harry and Draco closed their eyes and could feel a nice feeling. A feeling they are going to be stronger together than each other. Harry could feel like his parents is talking to him, they say they love him and it could really feel like they where right there. Happiness and joy, Harry was glad. Draco, however could just feel his father, mother and Snape of course had turned against Voldemort and they where defeating them. Draco had a feeling this was going to happen one day, not just a dream, a vision. Draco smiled but suddenly panicked, the feeling was gone and the thought of something else.

"Harry? What are we going to tell the others, it was going to be a big shock" Draco asked but he seemed calm, while inside he got a bit panic. Harry remember he was going to ask Draco about something.

"Ooooh, I forgot. What are we going to do when it comes to You-Know-Who?" Harry whispered. Draco shrugged, he had no idea.

"We know what to do" To voices said out of nowhere. Draco looked at Harry while Harry shrugged. Hermione and Ron took of the invisible cape and throw it at Harry.

"Oh, hey Hermoine and Ron" Harry looked out the window and suddenly *PLING*

"Hermoine and Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry panicked, how long have they heard. Hermione giggled a bit.

"Relax, we aren't going to kick Draco here" Ron walked over to Harry and took a high five, like they always do.

"How's it going mate?"Ron smirked and gave a high five to Draco too.

"Just fine, I think I can leave now. Wanna go?" Harry asked as he got dress and walked to the door.

"Sure, but don't forget the cape" Hermione said and walked after Harry.

"I'll get it" Draco said and grab the cape. As they walked out and to the great hall they where talking.

"So Hermione, what was the black-red thread that bind me and Draco together?" Harry asked curious.

"Oh that, it was a promised and now you are friend and can not be broken" Harry looked at Draco who talked to Rom.

"but can it get stronger?" Harry kicked a stone and really hoped that.

"Well, it had not happen before, but it is a myth saying that if you made the promised and it got stronger, you can feel more happiness and a little connection start" Harry looked at her confused.

"Huh, how can a I had promised you a car be stronger?"

"Look Harry, there are different types of promise, like that I promise you a car have a different thread and when he or she get a car, the thread promise you and Draco made is there forever until you die. It have a black and red thread because you and Draco had to go together through bad and good times. The black stands for the bad and evil times and the red stands for the good and happy times that waits for you in the future" Hermoine was happy that she was smart right now or else she was going to get a real headache by all the question Harry was asking her.

"but, what was that feeling I got, then?" Hermione raised he eye brow and thought a moment for it.

"oh, that! It is a vision each of you get when you make a promise. The vision is a something good is going to happen in the future" Harry smiled 'so I going to hear my parents speak than?' He had hope.

"Hey, guys! Before we go in, just remember don't pretend you are rivals, we are friends and just ignore the gossip" Ron said. 'So he finally got a conscience' Harry and Draco thought and giggled a bit.

"Wait, what if someone say something to You-Know-Who?" Harry looked concern.

"Oh, we fix them later, I just sick of fighting" Draco said and open the door. Harry nodded and followed Draco. When they walked in there where whisper and gossip. They where waiting for a really good fight, but they got disappointed. Draco said bye and walked over to Pansy and Blais.

"Hey, buddy. I see you have made friends with the Gryffindor" Blaise whispered and looked over at Hermione.

"Yeah, they're actually nice, you should try it too" Blaise looked at Pansy and then back to Draco.

"Yeah, I don't believe you have wrong, but have you told them about YOU? That you are a..." Draco covered his mouth and sh at him.

"Don't say it out loud, you and Pansy are one too you know" Yeah we know, but you are also a..." Again he covered Blaise mouth and sh at him.

"He have a point, Drake, you should tell them sooner or later. We can be there for you" Draco was sipping his juice and began to eat.

"Thanks guys but it have to wait, I already made one promised about friendship, I don't want to loose them and make them say monster to me" Draco mumbled while he was munching on a loaf.

"Yeah, you're right" Blaise gave up and began to dig in he as well.


	4. Chapter 4: The Connection

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>Connection<p>

It was a beautiful morning and the bird song like a quit morning it should be. All the students sat calm and listen to the teacher was learning magic lessons. Everyone had a nice morning with. Harry, however was grumbling how boring this was and was not so good mood.

"Come on, Harry. Don't be like this, it's really bloody annoying to listen to you" Ron tried to cheer him up and tried to stop him from jumping in the air and screaming of boringness. It could happen soon.

"kay, I shall not complain" Harry answer in a child way.

"Thank You" Ron sigh. Harry looked over at Draco and could just watch he was boring too. Draco noticed he had eyes on him and turned around and smiled. Harry smiled and could feel something about Draco. He feel Draco boring as hell but he thought it could be a imagination, so he didn't thought more about that. He too was boring.

The class was over and everyone had a free period, they got that too. Harry would like too train on his magic so he could be ready before he had too meet Voldemort. He just knew he was going to face him sometime. Harry's training place was the forbidden forest, he had ca two hour before the next class start.

Draco wanted to do something, he wanted to be with Harry, when he knew who the real Harry was, the friendly side of him he thought it was fun to be with him. Draco could feel Harry used very much magic, in the forbidden forest. He took of and arrived to the forest in one too three.

"Hey, Harry! What's up?" Draco smiled as Harry sat down. He looked surprised.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked and leaned to the three.

"I could feel you where here" Draco grin and looked up. The sky was grey and it looked like it was going to snow.

"I can also feel you are very tired too, wanna go inside?" Harry nodded and got this feeling again, the same he did get when he was inside class. They walked back to the school slowly.

"Say, Draco? Are you hungry and bored?" Harry asked as they where inside.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Draco looked curious at him, how did he know how Draco felt.

"No, I just felt it" Harry mumbled when he realized something. "Draco, How did you know I was in the forbidden forest?" Harry was hyper, he had to find out if this was that he thought it was.

"Okay, don't jump in the air and yell, I just felt it" Harry raised a eye brow on the 'don't jump in the air and yell' thing. He hadn't told Draco he was hyper and he had seems very calm.

"First we have to get you so so something to eat, then we have to go to Hermione" Harry said and drag the confused blond towards the hall. The blond could feel Harry was more and more hyper, soon he was going to jump at the wall then.

After they had eaten they meet Hermione outside and walked too her room, since Draco was with the Gryffindor right now he got in. Harry was full of question but Draco, however bored as hell.

"So you're saying both of you know where you are and hoe you emotional is and how you feel?" she asked as she looked through her books. She had like five big bookshelf and for like a thousands of books. We could call Hermione room for the library and her self for the living lexicon or the walking lexicon. Her two other roommate couldn't take the books, they got a real headache just thinking of so many books. So they got their own room and Hermione got Luna as her roommate, she was totally okay with it. Hermione have a girl she can talk to plus she likes to listen the dreamy talking girl's opinion and theories. But it isn't just school and magic they talk about. They also have a typical girl chat, when they talk about boys and who's hot and who's not. Right now Luna likes Neville so Hermione have to help her with that.

I think the connection is about to start, wow it really happen between boys" Hermione wonder.

"what do you mean by 'wow it really happen between boys?" Draco too was listening now.

"Well, you know the myth I told you about?" Harry nodded.

"I forgot to say that if it get stronger it will only happen between boys and girls" Harry seemed to understand but Draco knew that all along but didn't say a word, he was too lazy.

"Oh, thanks! Bye, see you later" Harry said and stood up and dragged the half awake blond with him. He was obvious tired and bored.

"Bye, c u later" Hermoine waved at them with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Reputation of Draco

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>Reputation of Draco<p>

Soon it was Christmas and Harry and Draco had been good friends. First it was a real shook for the others houses but not long after they got used to it. Blaze, Pansy, Ron and Hermione had made a friendship thread too. This time it was black and white. Harry asked why theirs was not black and red. Hermione said it was because the friendship can't go stronger and the friendship wasn't the same. If one of them end up in a bad situation the other one can decide to help or not and the white stood for nothing, if the bad situation happens, you don't have to feel forced to help the other. Well the Pansy's and Ron's thread was white and red, while Blaise's and Hermione's thread was black and red. Harry didn't get all of that, well so he doesn't have the smartest brain either. Harry had also felt something weird about Draco, not the emotional but something else, something he can't but his finger on.

"Dude, when are you going to tell them?" Blaise whispered to Draco under dinner time. Draco swallowed and lost the appetite.

"Soon, when the Christmas brake come, I just hope Harry want to be at the school" Draco smiled with the teeth.

"Hey, easy. People have eyes you know" Blaise looked around terrified that someone saw that now Draco dropped his smile. 'sometimes he can be a real happykiller' Draco glared at him.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know but these idiots aren't the smartest people here, dork" Draco sneered. Blaise blocked his hands and was pretending he was scared.

"Although you have bad temper, you can't look down on people" Blaise teased with a mothercaring- voice and laughed.

"Fuck you, Blaise. I'm outta of here" Draco grumbled and stood up.

"Sorry" was all the dark skin boys said before Draco stormed out of the door. Harry looked over at Blaise and gave him a 'what-the-fuck' look. Blaise shrugged and turned to Pansy. Harry stood up and followed Draco. When he found the blond he was standing and throw punches in the wall. Harry knew Draco had a bad temper, and when he was mad, he was hitting on a rock or the wall. Sometimes they had to use 'Reparo' and fix the wall.

"What is it this time?" Harry asked as usual and Draco would answer the same sentence he always does.

"Blaise annoys me, he really is a happykiller" Draco complained and Harry sighed.

"You won't tell me what happen this time too?" He asked more like said. Daco could see the hurt in his eye. He stared at the wall.

"No sorry, but you're are going to know in the Christmas holiday, if you are going to be at school?" Draco said more like asking. 'Aren't he going to be home with his family' Harry tilted his head and got Draco to look at him.

"No, if you wonder, I'm not going to be home this year. I just have a feeling that somehow my dad knows I don't want to be a death eater and had betray the dark lord so he is going to be pain in the ass the whole holiday" Draco said monotone. Harry saw there where no one around and Draco noticed too, so they walked to their class in silence.

"You promise to tell me in the holiday?" Harry asked before they entered the classroom. Draco nodded and took Harry's hand.

"Promise" Draco said as a green thread appeared. 'Well, I guess this is going to disappear when he had told me' Harry thought. When Harry walked in the whole class was staring at him. Pomona Sprout is Professor of Herbology glared at him because he was too late. Harry mimed sorry and walked toward Hermione who gave him a stern look and Ron who just, well he was trying to keep up in the class.

After class Hermione literally dragged Ron and Harry to the library because she wanted to get done the essay they where going to hand in tomorrow. Ron was complaining the whole short trip to the library while Harry sighted. After like 2 hours Hermione was done and they walked to their house.

"Do you really think he is?" Ron whispered to Hermione. Harry glanced at Ron.

"Who is what?" Harry stare at him.

"Haven't you heard yet? The whole school is gossiping about Draco. They think he is a vampire" Ron whispered. Harry shook his head and looked around. They where the only one there.

"Nonsense! I don't believe he is some dangerous monster who sucks blood of the people" Harry said and looked at the fireplace.

"Well, he don't have to be dangerous. Some say they saw his fangs when he smiled under dinner. Other say they never had seen him under sunlight. What do you think, mate?" Ron stare at the fireplace and Hermione was hiding under her book.

"Do you know too? About the gossip?" Harry asked upset. He was the only one who didn't knew about Draco and they was becoming good friends know.

"Well, I was the first one who heard it from some other girls from Gryffindor, who had heard it from some Hufflepuff girls who had heard it from some Ravenclaw girls who had heard it from some Slytherin girls, so yea" She mumbled. Harry thought over it and came to a conclusion.

"When I think about it, Draco have rather pale skin and he is very fast, and sometimes his eyes had change color but I must have image it" Harry spaced out.

"Wait, there are different types of vampires, well the myth said so" She walked up to her room as Harry and Ron shared a look and shrugged. When she came down she was holding a small book.

"Okay it says here that in the old days, long long time ago there where a superstition where people thought vampires, ghosts, wizards, zombies, werewolf and yadda yadda where real. Wizard and ghost and werewolf are real, because we are wizards and there are ghost here and Remus are a werewolf. But vampire and zombies are still a myth. Long long time ago it says that you have to kill a vampire by sticking a cross in his heart and you can avoid to get bit by have garlic around you're neck. They hate to be outside especially when the sun is up and some say they burn up. The time goes on and today muggles and wizard likes to make up stories about vampire. The first vampire was Dracula and he was "living forever". Now all want to be a vampire but no one is or have heard about one who is" Hermione had turn of the light and it was begin to get dark.

"What about zombies?" Ron asked. Hermione ran up and got another book.

"Here it stands that zombies are a undead monster or a person that is controlled by a bokor or by us, wizards. A bokor is a person who practicing on both dark and light magic. They create zombies by dark magic. Today people like to dress as a zombie in Halloween. Zombies limp often on one of their legs and they other are missing some flesh from their face and other place. Some can had lost their eyes or both and their flesh is blue because they have no blood. But zombies is still a myth, we had not heard one who is or was a zombie" Harry looked at the fire place and thought.

"But how can Draco be a vampire, he is out in the sunlight and if we have garlic in the food or if it is only for decoration he isn't storming out the hall or screams or anything" Harry wonder.

"Look, Harry there are different types of vampires. The myth is the original vampire, it is also some who is a angle vampire who can drink you're blood and "clean" the "evil" in you. There are also them who is "fallen" from a angle. They drink up the good in you. The demon and angle vampires are must alike like the original ones. The devil have red horns and a red tail and black fathers wings. And the angle have a halo and white big feather wings. But that is also a myth. Some say both of them have different color. It says some others are beautiful and attracts other just for drinking their blood. And there is one who have a mate. The vampire have a mate and it is the vampire's duty to protect his mate and he can decide by him self if he want to turn his mate into a vampire or not. The mate is often a girl, but it can be a feminine boy" Hermione gave a stare, and he knew she gave him that "and-you-are-quite-feminine-boy" look. Harry sight and knew by himself because he was small, not much muscles and really didn't like Ginny nor Cho, and he was gay, he just knew he was. He had very much crushes. First on Draco, but he had to play along with the rival thing. He also liked Cedric, then he found out that he wasn't gay and then he died. After it was The Weasley twins but they was boring. Then it was Luna but late he found out that she wasn't so interesting after all and she was a girl. But it has always been Draco and he have to wait. 'Perhaps I can tell him in the Christmas holiday' Harry was lost in thoughts as Hermione snapped at him.

"I just have a question. What do you mean by "drinking the good and the evil in you" and if Draco is the one who just have the looks to attracts, do you think he just want to drink my blood?" Harry asked.

"Well, if they drink up the evil you change to a goodhearted boy who never going to do something mean in the future and if he drink the good in you you become much alike like You-Know-Who. And no I don't think he is just got the looks to bite you Harry. Then the thread was white and read, means it can be broken anytime. But the one you and Draco shared is black and red means you are going to be friends and more. And it can not be broken" Harry shivered at the thought of he dieing because Draco drank up his blood.

"Relax, mate I'm sure he don't sucks up you're blood" Ron comfort. 'Thanks Ron I'm feeling sooo much better' Harry thought sarcastic.

"But it is a big chance that he is not a vampire" Harry hoped. He didn't hate vampire, although he has never seen one, he didn't hate them, but the thought of dieing because he lost his blood and before he could fight the dark lord.

"Perhaps, mate. You never know, and this is a gossip" Harry shrugged and stood up.

"but before I go up, I have to tell you something" Harry stare at the ground. Ron and Hermione got up too and stood by his side.

"What is it?" Hermione asked and pat his shoulder.

"I..umm..I love Draco" The silence took over for a minute before they both burst into laughter.

"What? I'm serious, I really love him" Hermione managed to stop herself and wiped away her tears.

"It's not that we are laughing at, we knew you were in love with Draco the first time you saw him" Harry blushed, of yeah he has been in love with him from the beginning at the school. When he first saw him, he fell in love right away, but them he came with a rather nasty comment to Ron, and it was the black haired duty to protect his friends. Now that Draco and Harry had been friend, Hermione and Ron didn't feel hate towards him.

"Oh, then good night" he said as he drag Ron upstairs and slept immediately.


	6. Chapter 6: Everybody's Secret

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>Everybody's secret<p>

"Bye everyone" Harry winked at Ron and Hermione while Draco smiled at them. The days before Christmas, it had been quite silence between Harry and Draco. Harry heart beating fast when he thought about Draco, and was getting nervous when he was around him. This had never happen before but he was clear that he was going to confess to him in the holiday. Draco was wondering if Harry was hating him and avoiding him. He told many times to himself that perhaps Harry had much to do. They HAD much tests and submissions (I think it was it's call), so that's why he couldn't be with him. But after all that was done, he still was "avoiding" him. 'Why?' Draco wondering.

After them all left it was Luna, Harry, Draco, Neville, Terry, Anthony, Micheal, and Pansy. Luna, Harry, Pansy, Neville and Draco was hanging out a lot. Terry, Anthony and Micheal was not so good friends with the others. The all five of them had no rivals thing between each other, (or not when Harry and Draco was there) but the problem was that every time Harry nor Draco was there, Pansy and Neville could glare so intense at each other. Luna was a `I really don't care about them, she was a 'don't interfere others businesses`. Sometimes she could try to break them apart, she really cared for Neville, but it was too difficult. Then Harry or Draco would came and right before they jumped at each other. They really didn't want to be remind of the old times, so when they all was together is was like this: Harry would talk to everyone and so would Draco, Neville could talk to everyone, except Pansy and same goes with Pansy, she could talk to everyone except Neville. Luna was most in dreamworld sometimes and got distracted. They was all in great hall and got some dinner. Since it was holiday, they didn't had to sit with their houses.

"Hey, Harry want to train together after?" Draco whispered the others was deeply in conversation.

"Sure why not, but what about those two?" Harry pointed at Neville and Pansy. Draco glanced around, then he got a great idea.

"Just a minute" He said and stood up. He walked over to Micheal who glared at him in return. Micheal obvious didn't like Malfoy, not just because he is in Slythrin, that had nothing to say. But because he was the one who told the evil witch about the D.A (Dumbeldores Army). When Draco and Harry got friends was almost everyone accepting their friendship, except Micheal and a few others.

"Okay, I know you are mad at me and throwing daggers, and I deserve it. I'm really sorry, for what happen that time, and I hope you can accept my apology?" Draco said in a calm voice and sat down.

"Why should you, how do we know you don't "betray" us again, and running to the dark lord?" Micheal spat.

"Believe me, I know I never want to go back to the dark lord. I haven't realized hove fun it is to be with Harry and the others, until after we began this year. Bu the way, we made a promised, friends forever. Together through thick and thin, always whatever happens. The thread was black and red" Micheal also knew about the promise-threads, the thread only appeared if the two person take each others hand and one of them said promise and the other answer the same.

"So what do you want?" Micheal looked at the confused looks on Anthony and Terry. He mouthed 'I gotta fill you inn later' and they both nodded.

"I need a favor to ask, you know Pansy and Neville. They hadn't been so good friends and Luna is doing nothing to break them apart. So me and Harry are going to train later, and..." Micheal stopped him.

"Don't say it, you want we to hold them from each other, so they don't come into fights?" Draco nodded and hoped he really could. This was the only time they could be alone together.

"Please" He was pleading, trying to put his cute adorable face on.

"Alright, but just for Harry" He said waving of Draco.

"Thanks" He said and walked over to Harry, he did believe he was going to to as he was told. Harry had helped Micheal a lot, under the D.A, so why shouldn't he "repay" him back?

"All fixed, shall we go?" Harry stood and nodded.

"We are going to train a bit, later" walked towards the exit. Before he opened the door he took one last glanced and Micheal and gave a "I hope you can do as you been told" look. He smiled and waved them of and respond with a "sure" look. He new how he was going to do that.

When Harry and Draco was almost outside the school ground he looked at Draco and stopped him.

"You really didn't want to train didn't you?" Draco jaw dropped.

"How did you know that?" Harry smirked and took his wand.

"First, while you where in a deep conversation with Micheal I used Legilimens on you and read you're mind. Second, when you asked: 'would you train later' I could feel you wanted to do something else"

"Yes Harry I'm... wait did you read that before the holiday began?" Harry shock his head.

"No, but I read the one part, when Blaise asked if you had told us yet, something you want to tell me Draco?" Draco took Harry's hand and transported them to another place. A lake appeared and they sat down.

"In fact, I want to tell you my biggest secret..."

"Wait, can I tell you something first?" Draco nodded.

"I love you, Draco. I had done that since I first saw you but then you said something mean to Ron and I had to reject you" Harry looked up to the sky, the sun was almost down and Harry waited for Draco to walk away, not that he wanted it.

"Harry..." Draco stood up as Harry got tears in his eyes. 'I knew it' He rested his head at his knees as tears running down his cheeks. Suddenly he felt something warm around him.

"Shh, don't cry, I'm not walking away from you. I love you too" Draco whispered calm and kissed him lightly at his lips.

"Harry, you never walk away from me right? Whatever you hear or what happens?" Harry turned and looked at Draco and smiled.

"Never, something wrong?" Draco looked at the sky, the moon was up any minute soon.

"Harry, my biggest secret is that I'm a vampire" Harry looked surprised but soon smiled. Draco eyes colour change from grey to dark red. A pair of huge wings appeared, the feathers bottom was dark red and the top of the feathers was grey almost white. He raised his arm and showed his wrist. A little red dragon appeared with grey eyes. He smiled so Harry could see his fangs. His teeth was white just like his skin.

"Thanks" Harry said and hugged him.

"For what?" Harry loosen his grip and looked at Draco.

"That you told me the truth" Draco tighten his grip around Harry and looked at the moon.

"No prob, so you're not mad?" Harry shock his head.

"No of course not, by the why, what type of a vampire are you?" Draco looked at his arm, at his mark.

"A Heaven Dragon, you have heard of the myth: The demon and the angle?"

"Yeah, but why dragon?"

"Of the heaven and hell there are different "types". Some vampires have responsibility to turn those who want to be evil or good. We vampires are the protecting army for this planet, we are both vampires and fighters. There are only three of us in the world we know. Me, Blaise and Pansy. I got a dragon because I got my name of a red dragon. But in heaven and hell aren't there only vampires, there are also, zombies, ghost, normal human, half human, half zombie/ghost/animal/ and so on. There are all kind of living being there. We protect the earth from those and we decide who is going to enter the earth and who not. The ruler of Heaven is normal angles and the ruler of hell is normal demons"

"But does anyone knows about you?" Harry could feel he was tired.

"Yes, you, Blaise, Pansy, Snape, dad and mom . I'm going to tell Granger and Weasly when they come back. Hey, are you tired?" Harry tried stay awake, he wanted to know more.

"No, but what are Blaise and Pansy, are they fighters too?"

"Yes, Blaise and Pansy are fighters but without wings. Pansy is more like a healer" it was then Harry realized Snape, mr and miss Malfoy?

"But if your dad knows, how can you be a Heaven Dragon when your dad is related to the dark lord?"

"Oh, I didn't tell the Heaven Dragon part, I just told them about the vampire part"

"Oh" Draco lifted him up and walked or rather ran back to the castle. When he was in the corridor he saw Pansy and Neville not fight, and Micheal wasn't there. 'wow big surprise, gotta talk to them tomorrow'

"Night, love"

"Night, my dragon" Draco liked his nickname Harry had made for him. He gave him one last kiss before he also drifted inn to sleep.

*************At the others*************

You see Draco and Harry went, Pansy began to prank Neville right away, Neville did the same. After the second prank and Luna had already tried twice to shut the up but she wasn't strict enough. Micheal stood up and walked to them.

"Srly, guys. Harry and Draco did that, in their 1st year here. Aren't you too big?" They ignore him , so Micheal had to do something else. He had a brilliant idea, it was Neville turn to prank her.

"Come on, Longbottom. Don't be like this, she isn't worth it. Be friends" Neville was ready to throw a spell when Micheal whispered in his ears and hold around him, nipping at his neck. Neville didn't feel uncomfortable but he felt calm and got butterfly in his stomach. When Neville dropped his wand and turned to face Micheal, he got a softly kiss. Pansy walked over to Luna and smirked at her. Luna looked from the butterfly she was studying and looked over at Micheal and Neville sex-scene. Terry and Anthony walked over to Pansy and Luna.

"Finally, I got really sick of playing, about time" Pansy looked exhausted.

"I'm sure that is how Draco and Harry feel when they fought each other" Pansy nodded and took a sip from her juice.

"Can you tell med what your plan was?" Anthony and Terry dropped down beside Pansy. The girls smirked at each other.

"You know how Neville gave some looks and was staring at Micheal when he trained in the D.A?" Luna asked. They both nodded.

"Yeah, when Neville didn't see, Micheal did the same"

"Well, after Draco and Harry got friends, Hermione and Luna was telling me about it, so we made a plan. First, we knew Harry and Draco was going to be here. So we decided that Luna and I was going to stay at the school, since Hermione couldn't be here. Luna asked if Micheal was going to stay in the holiday and he was. Then I was going to bully Neville and we knew he was going to bully me back. I was going to do that until Micheal was going to "stop the fight". We didn't know he was going to use that method right away, after one try. We was lucky" Anthony looked over at them.

"Did Neville knew this?"

"Of course he did, why did you think we said "and we knew he was going to bully me back" Pansy rolled her eyes. They looked outside, it was getting dark, they could be up as long as they wanted, but they had been gone for too long.

"Hey, lovebirds, not the best place to "do it" Pansy teased. They both nodded an walked over too them.

Later that night, Pansy and Neville talked like normal friends when Draco came carrying Harry. They nodded too him and Pansy smirked, knowing they got together.


	7. Chapter 7: Preparation

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>Preparation<p>

After everyone had come back, Draco and Harry was open about their relationship. Neville and Micheal had to explain them self and everybody was accepting the two couples, even Crabbe and Goyle, or they did really not care. They did keep it a secret from Draco's parents. Cho got furious when she got to know about Micheal. They had been dated and Cho they still did, until she got to hear about them too. The same goes for Ginny, she was avoiding Harry and giving him nasty looks. Ron should had cared about his little sister, but so spoiled can't she be. One year had past and Harry was still wondering about something.

"Hey, Dragon? How it is like to drink from someone?" Draco looked at Harry and saw the curiosity in his face. He got some memoirs, from these past people or creatures he had drank from.

"Hmm, their blood is delicious and it's like to drink soda, just better" Harry got a rock and he was throwing it in the lake. Draco could feel something about Harry, madness, he was pissed off.

"Something wrong? Why so much anger?" Harry laid down and closed.

"No I wonder, you would drink from other people but not me, why not? I'm not good enough?" Draco sight, he knew this was going to happen soon.

"No that's not it, I love you, but do you either want to be a vampire or die?" Harry looked confused.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Draco kissed him before speaking and come into a trance.

"You know we vampire types drink blood to drink the evil up, and the demons do the opposite. But we just do it on those who dies, or reach the end. We drink up their blood and if we get to drink them first, they end up in heaven, if the demons drink them first they end up in hell. If we don't drink up their blood their become vampires. Do you want to become a vampire?" Harry hadn't thought over it but he wanted to stay by Draco side forever.

"I want to stay by you're side Draco" Draco smiled, knowing he never was going to loose his love.

"You know the progressing is very painful"

"Listen Draco, I never care about how painful or that I become a vampire, I can't bear with the thought that you are going to find someone else after I die" Draco gave up, but he was glad, he got to have his love all his life.

"So if I get changes, does we stay 17 forever?" Harry wonder.

"No just the original vampires, the angels and demons get to grow up to the age 40 or something and then we stop growing" Draco was a bit sick of answer all of these questions.

"So if you collect some of you're own blood in a cup or something, do you die or something then?"

"No that's something whole different story, he or she don't drink from the person, literally, but he or she drink blood that have "leaved the vain" if you know what you mean? Just think logical" Harry nodded.

"Just one question, what happen to the person who got drank from, why does a person change?" Draco thought it for a moment, he really hadn't expect this question.

"Hmm... when a vampire drinking from a persons vain, some cells from the body "transport" from the persons fangs and the red blood cells get a different cells and the brain perceive that there are a weird cells but it "enjoy" the weird cells and let it inn, without give order to the white cells. Then it made more and more of these cells and at the end you become like a vampire. I'm not good at explanation, so I can't give you a more specific explanation" Harry nodded and suddenly when he looked into the forest, he felt something strange, his scar hurt. 'What is this?' Draco could feel something bother Harry.

"What is it?" Harry looked back at Draco. His scar glowing red and the glow in his eyes fading. His eyes got green dark.

"I feel soon, the war is going to begin, 4 weeks and You-Know-Who is going to attack" Draco wonder why Harry could sense that. Some vampire can look into future, but he isn't a vampire yet. Perhaps, he can sense the future but his power hadn't awaken yet.

"Harry, are you sure you want to be a vampire?" Harry far away look vanish and he smirk at Draco.

"I had told you, I want to be with you" Draco knew what he was going to do.

"Okay, we have to do it tonight, then we have 4 weeks to control you power, come" Draco was in kind of hurry. Since he had decided, they was not going to loose much time.

"What why now, can't it wait" Harry was stumbling towards the school.

"No, and we have to get the others too" as they reached the Gryffindor Tower Harry said the password and got Hermione and Ron. She of course got some books for what they needed for their ceremony. They made a ring, Harry facing north too Hermione, Ron south, Pansy and Blaise west and east. Draco was drinking his blood after Hermione said a few words. After that, Harry screamed, good they used a charm so no one could have heard. He was facing north, pain in his eyes as he slowly got transformed. His eyes where changing slowly dark green as his corner teeth was growing. Two large blue white wings where growing out as he dropped to his knees and screamed one last time before he passed out.

"We're done here, Draco take Harry to the infirmary so he can recover. Blaise and Pansy get rid of the charm and me and Ron are going to clean up. The class almost start. I tell the teacher Harry got sick" They all nodded and Draco was out in one two three.

The next morning Harry was waking up, like a punch ball. His eyes and back hurt like hell and his wrist was the worst it felt like something was burning.

"Hey, Dragon" Everything was happening so fast, and now he is in the hospital recovering from the pain he felt yesterday night. He looked down his arm, a little green lion appears. 'Why green, why not red and that does remind me of something. Why does Draco have a RED dragon and not green snake? Shouldn't I have red and he green?' He looked as his colour and looked at Draco's mark.

"Hehe, you wondering why you got a dark GREEN lion and I got a RED lion, hmm?" Draco smirked knowing he had right.

"Yeah, why green?" Draco looked out the window sunlight shining on him.

"You see, before I was born, the last one was a dragon slayer, and he killed a red dragon and died. Then when I was born, she gave me the name Draco, in a way, without telling father, but I'm not quite sure if my mother knows. Well I was going to be the next vampire fighter, not a dragon slayer anymore, but the queen said once that she saw me fight and it was like watching the last person. You, I'm not sure, I think since you have green eyes, you "colour" is green and since you are brave and strong as a lion, that's your mark. Mostly, when people change to or born like a vampire fighter or not, they all get a colour the same as theirs eyes and personally" Harry stare at his lion, it looked like it was going to attack. The brunette tried to sit up, go out of bed anything, but he was totally paralysed.

"Hey, you need a day resting before I have to train you" Draco walked over to Harry and smiled the sweet smile he always liked. 'Naa, how cute' Harry grin and kissed him before dragging the blond with him down.

"Be with me" Draco lifted the cover and saw that still his wings was spread. He sighed and stare at Harry and then give some glanced at the wings.

"You have to "take in" your wings first" Harry turned to his side and saw why Draco was staring at him and then give some glanced to the side.

"Oh, okay what do I do?" Harry sat up slowly as Draco helped him.

"Find the energy inside of you and just think you want to hide you're wings or something, try something out, I'm used to it so I don't remember what I did. But it can hurt the first time" Draco mumbled the last line and bit his lips.

"Mmm, yeah" He closed his eyes and was focusing on is power. Some minutes after, or hour. The wings slowly vanished and Harry really was in pain, but when he got some warm strong arms wrapped around him he got better.

"So go and rest now" Draco said and laid down besides him. The green eyed vampire rested his head on the chest of the strong larger vamp. Draco closed his eyes as well, this was going to be a very hard training.

The next four weeks, Harry had learned to control, how to control his inner energy. He can use magic without a wand and a spell, the magic is just naturally. He can control his speed at ground and above ground (flying) and each person's special power. Draco told Harry a lot about what the fighters vampires have that human or wizard don't have, like the mark and wings, and drinking blood part. Harry's special power was to see in the future and mostly the vision was going to happen, but sometimes it could happen something else. The last day, before the dark lord was going to attack, they spent the days resting and enjoy the time before the big war.


	8. Chapter 8: Another Secret

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>Another secret<p>

"Ready?" Draco looked at Harry, they where going to lead the war another place and Harry actually knew where. He could look into the future, the vision was clear, means it wasn't blurry and could not change. They didn't want everyone use 'Reparo' at school just because the dark lord had come and destroyed most of the place. They where riding on the thestrals. Harry and Draco had seen the death before so they was riding on each while Ron was riding with Harry and Hermione with Draco. Luna was riding with Neville while Micheal was back at the school. Neville had promised to come back, they was with each other. Micheal, of course protested but in the end Neville won. Pansy and Blaise was riding together, Pansy could see them, but she didn't want to tell them why she could. They where riding in like 3 hours before Harry could recognized the place he saw. They had a little time before he was going to find them.

"Hey Harry, you are not aloud to die, you hear me?" Draco held his hand tightly.

"Not you either, promised" Harry leaned against his shoulders and sighted.

"Promised" Draco looked at the others. They where all good prepared. Draco took a glanced at Harry and saw his eyes got teary.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm sure they'll all be fine and remember if you need me, just think of me and I will be there" Draco smiled sweet and Harry nodded this was going to be though. Suddenly a big explosion came and Harry and Draco raised too their feet right away. All the death eaters were collected. Harry looked for Voldemort as they stepped towards. Voldemort landed and Harry looked like he was in pain. Draco knew what cause him this and his anger bullied up right before he could cast a spell Harry stopped him. They where all 24 eaters, 25 with Voldemort. Snape wasn't there, and neither was his dad. Bellatrix came and clapped her hands as she smiled.

"Great, Draco. Crush him now!" She screamed as she thought this was going to victory. Draco couldn't hold him any longer, he ran towards them, towards Bellatrix. He was mad at her, she had killed Harry's godfather and he was the only one in Harry's family that was nice and caring to Harry.

As Draco ran towards them, Harry screamed attack and the others was in a big fight. Harry of course was aiming at the dark lord. The war last the whole day and the almost all of the death eaters was die, expect Bellatrix and Voldemort himself.

"Where is father and Snape?" Draco knew something must had happen to him since he hadn't come here. Bellatrix laughed, she has a evil light in her eyes telling something horrible. Draco was not patient, he wanted to kill her now. Harry was still fighting Voldemort and Draco wanted to help him fast. His conscience told him; kill her now, before she gets away, but Draco wouldn't listen t him. She throw a spell and vanish, Draco was faster so he knew where she was and followed her. When she landed a random place Draco was not patient.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Silence was taken over the screamed a moment a ago. Draco stood there a while, staring with burning eyes on her. He got no information from her but he had a feeling that his dad is still alive, even thought he is hurt he is okay. Draco leaved her body like that, no one was going to find her, soon she is going to rotten like she deserves.

Harry was tired, it was like he didn't have enough strength. Harry was not confident he was begin to think they was going to loose and then it was nothing they could do. The brunette found his last piece of his strength and throw one last spell before he vanished in the ear. A whisper in his ears, a massage from the scar.

**Your dad is alive**

The snake voice disappeared and Voldemort was gone but what was that massage? Harry knees couldn't hold him and the place was spinning around. The last thing he felt was someone caught him, cold and pale and he knew it was Draco. The war was over and the hunting began. Many death eaters had vanished and now they are hiding in fear.

The next thing he knew that he was back in the hospital. Draco and the other was staring at him concern as he slowly open his eyes. They all let out their breath and was relived. Draco tighten his grip around Harry's hand as Harry turned to Draco. He smiled weakly as Draco placed a little kiss on his lips.

"How are you doing?" Harry sighted and let out a fine. He could still feel pain from yesterday, but it wasn't so bad.

"Good news" Draco smiled and stroke Harry's cheek. Harry looked puzzled at him, Draco chuckled a bit.

"You're scar is gone, you have defeated him, now the ministry are hunting the death eaters" Hermoine interrupt happy. Draco didn't smile, why isn't he smiling?

"Let the boy breath" The new headmaster came with some others teachers came with Snape. Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at him. She obvious knew Snape was a death eater once.

"What do you want Snape? The dementors is going to get you" Hermione threatened, everyone was shocked.

"Leave it, Hermione. He don't belong to he dark lord anymore" Everyone leaved a gasp. Why would Harry say something like that?

"But Harry..." Harry shock his head and looked at Snape's arm. Then he gave a sign to them to look at him as well. Hermione blushed and looked at the window. 'This is awkward' she thought. Harry smirked a bit. Everyone leaved except Draco, he was too stubborn to leave.

"So Harry how does you feel?" The headmaster was young something around the 30-35. He wore the same clothes as Dumbledore and talked like him, calm and with right words. He didn't have a barb and a grey hair. He had blue eyes and was tall, almost as tall as Draco. Some light brown hair was peeking out of the hat.

"Just fine, sir" Harry was glad Draco was with him since one of the reason he was a little attractive but Draco was much cuter.

"Good to hear, my name is Ludvig Heart. I'm going to be the new headmaster here at Hogwards. Nice to meet you, Harry" Ludvig said and shake his hand. Then Snape stood by and after Heart went of he walked over to the two boys.

"Draco, I got assumed that you're father is no longer a death eater and the dementors know that" Draco could hear he wasn't done, there was a but.

"But...?" Snape looked a away, Draco would not think he was dead, he had a vision and it was going to be true.

"but... he is gone, he had disappeared and I have no idea where he is, your mother don't know either and she is sad all the time. I'm going to be gone this semester and look for him" Snape sighed and went, he was the godfather of Draco and Lucius was Draco's father, so he had to help them too. Draco couldn't believe him, the dark lord was gone, his father had went over to the good side and they could be a happy family but nooo, nothing of that could happen because he is GONE, MISSING! Malfoy's usual don't cry or show their emotional, but Draco couldn't, yes, his father was mean, rude to others, spoil but they was father and son. Harry hugged Draco tight, he had been without parents in 17 years now, so he never get to feel what it was like to have a parent, but he was good at comforting.

"There, there Draco, Snape is going to find him" Draco felt much better to have Harry by his side, they was going to go through thin and thick. After like 30 min, he wiped his tears and kissed Harry. Harry felt tired he had no energy again and Draco could feel it.

"Here Harry" Draco leaned against him. Harry knew what Draco wanted now.

"Don't you die?" Concern as always. Draco giggled, he didn't know Harry could be so blond sometimes.

"No, I'm a vampire, I don't die but you can't drink too much, I must live you know" He winked and led the brunette head to his pale neck.

"Okay" Harry answer. This was his first time, so he had always wonder what blood tasted like.


	9. Chapter 9: On track of his father

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>On track of his father<p>

"How did it taste?" Draco wiped his blood and looked over. 'Delicious' Harry didn't look tired any more and he looked like he had full of energy.

"Great" He smiled and licked his lips tasting the blood he just had. It was like drinking something sweet and warm. Yum, gotta get more later, he thought and smiled satisfied. After the dark lord was gone no one had come and asked Harry any question yet. Harry, thought perhaps the ministry thought he was just gone, just poof. Draco change his eyes and read his mind. Draco power was to have x-ray sight and he had the colour red. He could see through everything even people's thoughts. Means, he can read minds too.

"No, Harry I don't believe the ministry thought that, they aren't that stupid. I think perhaps we have to deal with them later" Harry groaned, before the big war he had get to know Draco's special power and he liked that Draco had that, he knew when he are allowed to enter his mind or not. Harry sigh and got that far away look. He stare at something, he stare above Draco. He stare at the blond hair.

"What's the vision telling us? Something useful?" Harry snapped back to reality and got the light in eyes. He smiled miscellaneous.

"The vision was blurry but I could see Snape finding you father dead or just passes out, he was harmed and looked awfully bad. He was covering in blood and his clothes was ripped" Draco widens his eyes, he did thought his father was an ass, but he didn't want him dead. He dropped to his knees, yesterday night he had got to know his father was gone and now this. Then something clicked inside him.

"Hey, you said the vision was blurry, so that meant that he can be alive? When does it happen?" Draco asked hope in his eyes. That's why he had seen above my head instead of right at me, he was watching my hair colour.

"Yeah, he can be or not. I think it happen one month from here perhaps a little shorter than a month" Harry shrugged as Draco leaned in. 'I have the worlds best boyfriend ever!' Harry smiled as he heard Draco giggle a bit. He had change over to red and smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie. I glad you think that of me" He smiled and hugged him. Suddenly a grumble sound was heard and Harry blushed. Draco chuckled a bit and stroke his hair like a little boy.

"Are you hungry?" Draco stood up not waiting for an respond. Harry nodded and grip Draco arm.

"I'm coming with you, I have a bad feeling that soon some are going to come and ask a lot of questions. I don't want to be alone when they come" Harry said as he found his clothes and walked over to Draco.

"But are you feeling well, I mean it's not good for you to use energy right after a you had fight a big match, you know" Draco asked unsure. He didn't want Harry to push himself too much, it's not good for a person. Harry waved off the comment and took his hand and drag him before someone was coming.

On the way to the great hall Draco and Harry saw too person make out, or it look like it. They walk over to them and saw who it was. They looked at each other and smirked and Harry took his finger in front of his lips and made a "sh". Draco smirked evil and nodded, knowing what Harry had plan to without reading his mind. Harry tip toe to the pair while Draco was trying not to make a sound.

"Boo" Micheal and Neville jumped as Harry and Draco laugh so hard that soon Harry was laughing on the floor. When Micheal saw who it was he got annoyed.

"Dammit Harry! Draco, control you're boyfriend!" Micheal yell blushing at the same time. Neville was still in shock and just stood there. Draco look at him innocently as Harry walked over to his boyfriend.

"I have full control, you just keep control yourself from lust" Draco was referring to the hicky at Nivelles neck. Harry and Draco walked away laughing a last laugh and soon arrived.

"Man, their faces, did you see them? By the way, I was wondering, why don't you wear red instead of green?" Draco grin, but then he had a disgust in his face.

"Well, even though red is my colour I would look like a gryffindor, no way"

"Although you have change you still is the same old Draco" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, well it is true, would you like to wear green now, just because green is your colour?" Harry shock is head. He imagined he with a green t-shirt, black jeans and green converse and almost gaged.

"I get your point now, you in red? Hehe weird imagination" before they entered great hall Harry smiled to his boyfriend and took his hand. When they entered great hall jubel was yelled over the whole hall. Harry and Draco split way and Harry was greeted by his friends. The new headmaster stepped in front the speaker and introduce him self for the rest of students. As Draco said before someone was going to ask Harry about the defeat of the dark lord and yes it took Harry 2 hours to answer all the question and to Harry that felt like 2 years. The leader of the ministry came too. After all that was done they relaxed a bit. Hermione got on and on about how much the graduation was going to be and what it was going to be after they graduate from the wizards school.

"What do you want to do, mate?" Ron asked cheerfully and glad. 'I think I want to find my father, or check it out if he is alive at all' Harry wanted to say that but said instead, "dunno, find me a job in the wizard world or in muggle world or go to a school I muggle world, I'm still eighteen." Harry shrugged as Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh, and of course live with Draco here" He added and smiled to him. Draco faked smiled in return. It wasn't that he didn't like to live with Harry he loved too, but it was something else that bother Harry and when Draco read his mind he found out that Harry was talking about his father.

"I'm going to be a researcher on magic and magical creatures and Ron is going to help" Hermione turned to Ron as Ron couldn't win this argument. They obvious had this kind of discussion before. It was soon late and Harry was allowed to sleep with Draco in his room, since Harry begged the headmaste too it and at the end he won. Even though it was one day since the fight Harry felt like he was missing a lot of energy just on one day.

"Come on, I shall carry you" Draco offer and lifted Harry. They was in Dracos room in no time.

"Harry, before you sleep, can I ask you something?" Harry closed his eyes and took two deep breath.

"Did the scar tell you something about your father? That he is alive?" Harry nodded.

"Yes I was going to talk to you about that. When You-Know-Who died, a snakeish voice appeared and told me something that your father is alive. So in the summer you are going to help me finding him" Harry choked a yawn and kissed Draco on his lips, softly.

"right, so you want to live at my place this summer than? And perhaps the whole time until we find a place to our self?" Harry beamed at Draco, he was hoping Draco would ask him that one day and he did, this day.

"Of course I will, thank you Draco, you're the best boyfriend a boy could wish for" Harry squealed and kissed him one more time before the went to sleep.

The days went on as usual and Harry had got more and more question about the dark lord and how it was to fight him. The days went so fast that already tomorrow they was going to graduate. (Okay, I jump over the graduate part, and jump right too when they arrive home) Harry had packed his things saying to his aunt and uncle that he was staying at a friend of said 'okay' not caring where he was and hung up. Harry shrugged while Draco's mother came running to Draco and hugged and kiss him like she didn't have seen him in 16 years. When she got an eye on Harry she frown. Harry felt very awkward and look at the floor. Draco broke the silence and saw that his mother was soon going to tell something like, what do you think you doing here or something.

"Mom, he is not going to kill us or something, so just relax. We had lay the fight behind us now. He is going to stay here if you like it or not." Harry still was too embarrassed to say or look up. She could see the serious face on Draco and her frown soon turn into a smile. She ran towards Harry and hugged him too.

"Welcome too the family, Harry" Harry looked up and smiled.

"Thank you" Harry said and look at Draco. He cleared his troath and waited for her mother too turn around.

"And one thing, I and Harry are together and lovers, and you can either be okay with it or hate me, but I'm not going to separated from him" Draco said determined and waited for his mothers respond.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm not going to separate you too. I'm glad you can tell me right away Draco, and don't keep secret from me" She smiled and hugged Draco one more time. She then turned to both of them and clasped her hands together.

"Are you boys hungry?" Draco looked over at Harry and Harry looked at Draco.

"Yes thank you" Harry was feeling welcome of this family. They all was nice and he even got food. It wasn't often he got food at home.

"Yeah mom" Draco said and walked over to Harry. 'We have to tell them about you and me when it comes to vampires' Draco nodded and turned to her mom.

"Hey mom, we have to tell you something later"

"Why can't you tell me now?

"Because I tell it later" when dad comes home. He thought the last part, he wouldn't be too sure that his dad was going too be alive. They walked up too the room as Draco realized something. It was one month since Harry had that vision and tomorrow or yesterday or one day Snape had found his father.

"Harry remember the vision you had, where was it?" Harry looked confused at Draco a moment but then remember what he mean.

"Umm, I saw a lake and a grey huge stone your dad was leaning at and a dark forest behind. All I can remember. How come?" After he thought of he got upset.

"No, Draco. No way if you can find him, this world is huger and it can take years to find him. Can't you try to call Snape or do something else than trying to find him?" Draco sight and looked at a map. He looked after a forest. It was tons of them, this was impossible.

"Okay, I'm going to search after him in a week, then if I've not find him I come back okay, in mean time you can search after a track of your father, or do whatever you want" Harry was upset but he didn't want Draco to be gone in a week, what if he doesn't come back. If he knew Draco well he was going to to what he had decided for.

"Okay, I'm going with you" Draco smiled knowing Harry could giver up so easily. They packed their things and was going to fly by night. After they ate before they was going to take a nap, Harry had of course come with a smart ass sentence about how they was going to travel. But that is what Draco like about him, he is cute, low and sometimes very blond.

At the night they got some money, or very much money in fact. They was going to be gone at least a weak and they want to be safe when it comes to food or sleeping a place. 'Okay, on the road' Harry thought as they both spread their wings and took of.


	10. Chapter 10: The nightmare

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>The nightmare<p>

"Have you find him yet?" Harry was getting tired and wanted to sleep or take a break. Draco looked above the ground searching for a forest, a big stone and a lake. Harry also said that he lake was frost and the forest was naked. Harry had run on the ground searching if he saw some track from Snape or Draco's father. "No Sorry, no sign" Draco could feel the tiredness from Harry, and if Harry was getting tired, he was getting angry and he wined all the time. Sometimes he could just hit Draco out of nowhere and lay down on the bed, crying because he was tired. He led Harry to an open spot where they could rest. From above the spot was formed like a circle and it was flat, not long from the spot was a river, a big one in fact. Draco landed and was soon met up with Harry by his side.

It was 4 days since they left and before they had began on the journey they took a quick stop at Snape. They saw that Snape's place was rather nice than it would look like. The front garden was full of spices and others things a person could use to make a potions and drinks. They thought he would have bushes, threes, plants and flowers dead. They also thought the house was going to be small and he was living with some creepy lady or something. Although Snape was Draco's godfather, Draco didn't know much about him. The house was big, it was almost as big as Draco's and theirs house was huge. The house had a big door, and the window was black. He was obvious not home since no light came through the window. "HELLO! SOMEONE HOME?" Draco was pounding on the door wildly, he wanted to find his father already so he could help Harry with his. "Easy Draco, I think he isn't home, lets go" Draco sighted, he didn't want to give up so easily, so he took the wand and pointed at the door. With a click the door open and they walked inside. The hallway was not a messy place where clothes and stuff was spread around the hallway. When they walked through the loooooooong hallway there were pictures of people staring scary at them. Harry got a cold chill down his spine. The walked a little further and was coming to a living room that was messy. It was papers about where Draco's father was the last time Snape saw him and people who had seen him and yadda yadda. Draco got impressed, Snape had obvious done a good job, and if they could find a map, they could find his father at the same time Snape could, or before Snape could. The house was awfully quite and the one room they came too was a living room and a hallway? "Weird" Draco mumbled as he looked around. Harry looked up at him with a 'what?' written all over his face. He felt uncomfortable inside of the house, like someone was watching them. "Lets go" Draco was in a hurry leaving the house and Harry got a bad feelings inside the house too. The spread their wings and took off, they had steal a few things, a map, some papers and food. They was going to save all the money they had got so, why not take some food from his godfather? "Did you feel it too, like someone was watching us?" Harry nodded just feeling great for leaving. That Harry and Draco didn't know was that after they had run, a black figured stepped forward and smirked. The figured stepped to the hallway, and said a spell and soon all the doors was there. The one to the bathroom or two, some to the guest room, one two the basement where he liked to train and one to his room and stairs towards the attic.

Now it was the fourth day and Harry was tired as always. Draco had set up the tent and it was very nice inside of it. Candles, a kitchen, a door to the bathroom (and yes in wizardworld everything can happening), a little room where they just could relax and two stairs steps to a king size bed. As usual Harry would go straight to bed and wake up in a few hours make some dinner to him self. "Are you mad?" Draco asked, concern that Harry would say, leave me alone or just go or I want to be alone. Harry was first giving Draco a glare, then just some tears dripping down his chin and then he would drag himself to the bed and sleep. When he woke up he would say he was sorry and give Draco a hug and a kiss. The blond boy didn't want to interrupt what Harry thought when he was tired and he knew how it was like, so he let Harry do as he wish. The night came and Harry was cuddling too Draco as he slowly drifted to sleep. The next morning when they woke the always ate a little and packed their things. Draco carried the tent and they took off.

This happen everyday and now it was the last day of their week. Harry was sick of flying or running all the time and Draco said he could relax and look after his father by himself, but then Harry got upset and went on and on about how dangerous it was to be out there alone and Harry was going to missing him, so the pair went one last time looking for Lucius.

After a couple of hours Harry was arrived a to a lake, a frozen one. He saw a figured laying harmless to a stone. Harry took his wand and pointed it to him. When he came to the figured he dropped hi wand and sight in relief. "DRACO!" The echo was like he had said Draco more than once. In two seconds Draco appeared and looked at the body lying there. He ran over and began to check if he had some pulse. Draco sighted in relief and looked at Harry. They knew what they had to do, Draco carried Lucius over his shoulder. Now they had to know where to go. While they was going there and there, Harry was wondering at something. If he had seen Snape in his vision, how could they been finding him now and they hadn't meet Snape at all. They had been here in one week and not a sign after Snape. "I know how you feel, weird right?" Draco looked over at the worried look at Harry's face. He was lost in thoughts and snapped back to reality at Draco comment. "Yeah, I mean in my vision I saw Snape find Lucius not we, and if Snape was still searching, we could have meet him or seen a sign of him a flash or something" Harry looked around down on the ground no sign for life. "Maybe he gave up a few days or week ago" Draco shrugged. "Perhaps, but wouldn't he say to us first?" Draco and Harry had finally found a way back home and they could be home right away.

When they came home, Narcissa was upset again and saw what Draco carried. First she thought Draco was in dangerous and she thought Draco carried a dead man, but when she got a closer look she panicked. "Lucius, honey?" She tried to wake him up but he was unconscious. They laid his father down on a bed and tried to call Snape. He hurried over there right away and when he arrived he got two death glares from two boys. "What is it?" Draco crossed his arms and closed the door before his mother could hear them. "Why didn't you tell us you where giving up before?" Harry turned around leaving the conversation to them. "What do you mean?" Snape looked down on Draco showing he still had control and could not get a breakdown from a kid. "You know what I mean! I saw you with my eyes when me and Harry was in..." Draco got stopped when he remembered he couldn't say inside his house, they been breaking in at Snape's house and looked if he was there. "You forget that I had to do something else and I shut up about you and the "golden boy" breaking into my house" What does Snape have against Harry? "Fine" Draco snarled and turned towards the door. "and one question. What was the other thing that was so important than looking for one of your closets friends?" Snape sighted and leaned against the wall behind him. "I was tracking down the Death Eathers. There are in fact very many of them around in the wizard world" Now Draco knew why he had to keep quite of that. Harry would flip and her mother would be concern all the time. And his father would feel fear, after how he looked and he was unconscious in more than a month, how could he deal with that it was death eathers out there looking for him. "Okay" Draco closed the door and walked towards Harry and hugged him tight giving him a peek on his lips. When Narcissa squealed, they both jumped apart shock written all over their face. "Cute" She mumbled and winked at them. They both blushed madly and Harry laugh off the awkwardness in the room.

The days went by and after a month Lucius woke up. Harry and Draco had worked with the track of Harry's father. When Lucius got a sight on Harry he frown and pointed his wands at him. When Harry said he wasn't going to do harm to him or his family. When Draco told him everything, yes the love between counted, his dad calmed down. However, Lucius and Narcissa was a bit chock for the vampire part, the angel and demon part and that Draco had turned Harry into a vampire. Surprising enough, Lucius got not mad or angry or upset at the relationship between Harry and Draco. That night before Harry went to sleep, the dark hair boy thought of how nice this family was. 'They are all kind and friendly, I never thought this of a Malfoy family. Before the last semester Draco had been a ass, and we had been through many fights but if he wants he can be very nice. I'm glad Draco change, I would be broken and hurt all the time. I would felt lonely and alone. I'm sure glad Draco is my beloved one' Harry thought to himself as a big grin appeared on hi face as he slowly drifted into sleep.

_"Harrry..." the snake voice appeared again, where is I? "Harrrryy..." I looked around, the surroundings was dark. I was on a place I didn't recognize, it's not at Hogwards, not outside of Hogwards, not home in England and not in any other land or places. Where am I? "Harrryy..." There it is again, it sounded like Voldemort's snake, evil and cold. "What do you want with me?" I snapped back at him. Suddenly a small glow show a huge snake, green and black. I had killed Voldemort and the scar disappeared (and that hurt like hell) and so why it feel like he was here, right now? Like the snake had read my mind he gave a scrowl. "You killed my master, and you are going to pay and you father is going to pay!" He reached forward with a big gape and gave a last hiss. I stood there, couldn't move, couldn't do anything, I was too shocked. Someone come and help me! I pray. It felt so real, I feel like I'm going to die. My corner eye I saw a figured in pain screaming looking like me, but older. My pray had worked because right before he was going to kill me with his sharp teeth, a blond boy jumped and shoot a spell towards him, no my blond boy, Draco! The snake vanished but appeared right away. Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around my body, he lowered his lips to my ears. "Wake up now, love"_

Those warm words got my brain and waked something up there. Like he had order, my eyes snapped open and looked up at Draco who held me in the same position in the nightmare. "sh sh Harry, I'm right here" I didn't know I was crying but my chin was wet. He got me to forget about the nightmare. Draco leaned in and gave me light kiss. Before he kissed me, I heard a hiss _"Forks_" I thought about it a moment but I wanted to sleep. Mental note to my self, don't forget Forks. I leaned into the warmth and scent from Draco and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: The little city Forks

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something. So here is the crossover: twilight

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>The Little City; Forks<p>

The next morning Harry awake by Dracos smooth voice. "Wakey, beauty" Harry looked into dark red eyes and smiled. Since Voldemort had laid a curse on Harry, his pet had still a connection to Harry's blood even though Voldemort is dead. He used to communicate with Harry when he sleeps, and gives him painfully nightmare and information for what Harry did to his master. When Draco hear his screams he know what to do, he have to entered his mind and save him. He had guarded him the whole night, he didn't want that to happen again. "You okay?" Draco asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah, thanks" Harry smiled and gave Draco a kiss. "What now? Did he said something useful?" Draco waved with his wand and was fully dressed. "Yeah, he said something about Forks, where is that?" Draco raised a eyebrow and walked over to the mirror. "I'm quite not sure, Forks is a small city, we can ask dad" Harry nodded and was fully dressed in the old fashion way.

They walked down the stairs to smell of hot eggs and bacon, cowboy-style. "Hey dad, do you know where Forks is located?" He raised a eyebrow and looked with a weird stare. "Yes, why?" He looked at them suspicious. Draco looked at him 'he's hiding something' "Harry's aunt and uncle had told Harry about a place called Forks and they said it's a very quite city, where we can relax, thought we could chill there for a while, after all that happen after the big war" Harry was impressed, Draco could come up with a lie so easily and so fast. If he had to come up with something he had thought for a moment, then stammered and then looked at Draco for help. He nodded in respond and continue to eat his breakfast. "Oh, well, Forks is located in Washington, I USA" He said and continue to read the newspaper. "Hey dad, do you think we have related in Forks " Harry looked at Draco with a suspicious look. 'What are you trying to imply, Draco? If you have related in Forks they would have told you, wouldn't they?' "I never thought I was going to tell this to you" Lucius sighted and looked at his wife. "Tell me what, what are you hiding?" Draco asked frustrated. Narcissa nodded and sat down. "Yes we had. We had a vampire couple a long time ago, before they was killed. They lived thousand of years ago, in Forks" Draco slammed his fist in the table. "And you haven't told me? Wasn't we going to have no secrets in this family, how can I trust you if you have secrets for me, I was going to tell you more that I'm a angel vampire and that I could fly, are there more you hiding from me" He yelled and glared at his father. "You can fly?" Draco gasp and closed his mouth immediately. His father agreed and looked at Draco. Not mad, not angry just disappointed, but they could say that they are even. "I don't have more secret, I promised" His father said and waited for Draco to say the same. "I..." Draco stammered and looked at Harry, he nodded in agreement and Draco turned his head to his father and mother. "I do have one" He said and took a deep breath. "I turned Harry into a vampire" Lucius slammed the palm of his hand in the table. "WHAT? Do you know the consequences for being a vampire is boy?" Draco closed his eyes and waited to explain until his father was calmed down. He was like a bull who had seen a red flag. "Relax dad, we had talked through this, Harry wanted, I kind of think Harry was born with some of the vampire blood inside him" Well, in fact they hadn't talked through this, Harry had just don't think clear and now is not the time to regret and Draco DID think Harry was born with some vampire blood in his vain. Since he could sense something in the future, before he was transformed. "Why do you think that? You never told me that" Harry asked in a calm voice and dragged the standing Draco back to the chair. "Well, since you said it by you're self, you sense the war was going to happen 4 weeks later and that was before you became a vampire, if you know what I mean" Harry thought about it, yeah he felt something is his mind telling him that the war was going to happen that time. "Yes, you have right, perhaps I did have some blood in my vain from them" Harry looked at his mark, suddenly like his green lion should give him a answer, something clicked in his mind. "I think I know why we have to leave to Forks, Voldemorts pet said it by him self, "Forks", maybe somebody knows something about my dad and you have some related who lived in Forks, perhaps we can find more about why you became a vampire and if I had blood from a vamipre, we can get more answer about my father" Draco smiled and looked at his dad. He nodded as the couple walked up to Draco's room and packed.

They sat on the plain too Forks, Draco was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue jacket and black jeans and dark blue converse. Harry was wearing black jacket, a white t-shirt, blue jeans and some black converse. Draco seemed rather calmly with all the things in muggle world. "Have you been here before? You seemed rather calmly with all the things here" Draco looked up from the news paper and looked at the watch. "Hmm, yeah me and my family travel here sometimes, we have a cabin in some forest I can't name on, then I read something about this world, it's really cool to be here, you know, all the technological things, they have here" Draco and Harry talked very low, since the conversation seemed weird to others. "You have? That's awesome, my family don't have afford to it, or they use most of their money on Dudley" Harry chuckled a bit, the thought of his family and how fat they where. "You can come sometimes, when we are done with all the investigation" Harry smiled and held Draco's hand, a kid beside them looked at them in disgust and turned to her mother. Her mother was having a mother-to-child talk, as Draco chuckled a bit. "The human here is just like in the magic world" Draco smirked and glanced at the little child who sat stubborn in her seat. "Yeah, get used to it" Harry smirked as he looked at the little child too.

When they arrived, they had been met with a cold wind, the sky was grey and it seemed like it was going to rain. They drove a couple of miles to a house they had rent. The house was great, it had two bedrooms, one kitchen, one bathroom and one living room. On the backside it was a big garden, and behind the garden was a forest. "Great, now we don't have to be concern if we flying around in the garden" Harry giggled and walked into the living room. The living room was red and had a white coach, a flat screen, some paintings and a bookshelf. It was also a stereo and a desktop. "It seemed like we have to buy us a computer" Draco said and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was white with tables of light oak, the refrigerator was silver grey and the oven was black. The table was made of glass and the chair was black. Most of the bathroom was made of light marbles. Both of the bedrooms had a kingsized bed and a night table on each side of the bed. Each room had a closet and one of the room had a own bathroom connected. The second bathroom was much similar to the first, light marbles. "Lets have the room with bathroom" Harry said as Draco agreed. They took a closer look at the garden and it looked rather dull. It was just a big yard without bushes, without plants, just nothing. The fence was old and worn. "We really have to pimp the garden" Harry joked and walked to the garage. They had to rent a car and they had confirm their driver's license. "Isn't this expensive?" Harry asked as they walked inside again. "Well, it is, but dad had a very good business in this world and in the other world, or he trying to find a good job in the magical world" Draco shrugged and turned on the TV. "Oh, you want to come out, see around the city and different places?" Harry asked as he walked to the door. "Sure" Draco smiled and turned of the TV. They locked their door without the keys and walked away. "You remember the spell, right?" Harry asked as they walked to the city. "Yeah, sure" Draco respond and took Harry's hand. "It was Sunday and it was not many people outside. "You want to go and grab something to eat?" Draco asked as they passed a restaurant. "It's nice here" Harry said and looked at the people around. Not many, perfect place to talk. "mhm" Draco agreed and sat down. 'something isn't right, what is this scent? Does Harry feel it? I don't think so'

In the corner of the restaurant sat three people, a girl and two boys, they looked at the door and they scene something about them. "I knew we should go here" said the girl with a smirk and looked at one of the boys, the one who called him self Edward "Okay,you had right, Alice. Know wipe the smirk of your face" He hissed low and looked at the two people who sat down. "Can you read their mind, Edward" The other boy, named Jaspar asked. "No, it's something about them, it's like they have a barrier around their mind, and it's more difficult to read their minds than it was with Bella" Jaspar looked at him and could sense anger. "Yeah, by the way, why are you so mad at her?" Edward gave him a death glare as Alice giggled a bit. "You know why!" He growl. "No, I don't, tell me" Jaspar smirked and rested the elbow on the table. "You don't have to mock me, she ran away with that wolf" He spat and glared and the two in front him. "Okay, sorry bro" Jaspar said calmly and looked at the to strange people. "They don't look so old, I think they are going to begin at our school" Alice wondered.

"Do you sense that?" Draco asked Harry as he was looking at the menu. "No, what?" Harry concentrate at his mind and could sense something or someone strange. "What is it?" Harry asked and glanced at the people around him. They looked normal. "I don't know, but lower your spirit" Draco said and did it by him self. Under Harry's training, he learned to lower his strength, but he couldn't use his strength the same way when his power is on it's normal. Other people like him couldn't sense him this way, not even Draco, and his ability was weaker now, he couldn't know if his vision was blurry or clear. "Great, I had done the same thing, how are the plan for finding out about your father?" Harry thought about it a second, he really didn't think clear through it and thought he could go to the library, find out if some of Draco's relatives was still alive. "I quite not sure, first we have to find the library, book store or something, find out about the old myth, and then we have too see" They got the food talked like normal people did. "Really we have to call the others sometimes, they should see the muggle world" Harry said as they was done eating and paid for the food. "Yeah you have right, it would be nice, what do you think they do now?" Harry looked out the window and smiled. "Well, I think perhaps Hermione and Ron are educate to a researcher now, Pansy and Blaise, I dunno" Harry shrugged and looked at Draco. "Well, I think Blaise have problem with his mother, I think she had found a new one, Pansy I really don't know, I think her family is mad because I didn't marry her or something" Draco shrugged and stood up. "Ready to go?" He asked and offered his hand. "Sure" Harry smiled and took his hand.

"They moving, let's go" Edward said and took a glanced at the other two. They nodded and was stalking the two boys. "Did you sense them like normal people again?" Jaspar asked and looked at the two other nodding. "Let's following them a little more"

Harry turned around several times, but nothing there. His eye and ears fail him but his instinct said something else. "Let's get rid of them" Draco said and could feel someone was stalking them. They ran as fast as they could, when they came around a corner they jumped on the roof. The people under them looked around and saw no one. Draco and Harry looked at each other, their faces couldn't be recognized, but it was something strange about these three.

"Dammit, we lost them" Edward curse him self, and walked back to the car. "I think they are vampires, their speed and scent. They are not like Bella, perhaps we talking about something dangerous here" Jaspar wondered. "Carlisle may know something" Edward suggest as they stepped out of the car. "What did you found out about Alice vision" Alice and Edward's father greeted with a smile, but it dropped when he saw their disappointed faces. "We didn't found something, we found nothing, I can't read their mind, they had a strange spirit and suddenly later they had the same spirit as normal people. We don't know who they are or where they come from, but we think they are going to begin in our school" Edward slammed his fist in the wall frustrated, his ability had never fail him, just once but she was a originally girl. "So their scent wasn't from a where wolf or a vampire" Rosalie, their sister asked leaning against a wall. "Yes, we did smell a unknown vampire smell, but we couldn't tell what it was" Alice spoke calmly and stare at Edward giving him a" calm-down" look. "okay, we found more about it on school, if we see them there" Charlisle suggest and walked in, the three other nodded.

"We got rid of them" Draco spoke and jumped down from the roof with Harry following him. "Let's go the bookshop" He said and walked a while. They walked into the shop and been met by a old man. "Hello youngster, can I help you with something?" He asked polite and stood up. "Um, yes. Do you have books from long long time ago, books about old myths and faith?" Draco asked unsure, it wasn't possible that a bookshop could have that type of information. "Hmm, let me think. We don't have something for sale but I think we have some old books in the attic, follow me" He smiled and walked up a staircase. On the attic was there old broken furniture, broken books, shelf and a lot of dust. The old man walked further in on the attic. "There is a bunch of old books, but you have to moves some things here and crawl the rest. My back doesn't tolerate it, sorry" The man said and walked back. When he was out of sight, Draco took up his wand from it's waist and waved his wand and in a addition, he said a spell "You crzay, magic here?" Harry half yell half whispered. "Shh, he can hear us" Draco whispered back and got all the books. "Now let's go back" Draco said taking half of the bunch and Harry the rest. "How many books do you think it is?" Harry wondered and looked at the bunch. "Hmm, I dunno, 20 or more?" Draco shrugged. They walked to the old man and dropped the books. "How much for these books, sir?" Draco asked as he reach for his wallet. "Oh, we had a thought of throwing these books one day, so you don't have to pay, you only did us a favor" The old man smiled. "Why, thank you very much, sir" Draco smiled widely but laid 50 dollar on his desk. "Bye" The old man saw up from the book he read and saw the 50 dollar. "Thank you very much" He yelled after them as Draco waved to him.

It was beginning to be dark and since they didn't had a car, they decided for a flight. "Man, it's too long to walk home and we can't run with these books. Let's fly, Draco" Harry whined and looked at him with puppy eyes. He was very strict with the vampire's ability but Harry had right, they had to fly. "follow me" He said and walked to a place where no people where. "Ready?" Draco asked as he spread his dark-red and white wings. Harry nodded and spread his blue white wings out. "Really that colour is mysterious, really why blue? Why not green?" Harry shrugged as they took of. The little flight last at least in 20 minutes. "Wait! Don't land yet, I just going to check something" Draco whisper and change his eye colour. After looking on the house and the surroundings, he looked at Harry, changing back. "All clear, let's go" He said as he fled down. They walked in and dropped the books on the floor. "Man what a day, let's sleep" Harry said and walked into the bathroom, Draco walked to the other. "Tomorrow we really have to get into the investigation" Harry said and closed his eyes. "Yeah, god night" Draco said to the sleeping beauty on his chest.


	12. Chapter 12: The bond

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry still...

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>The bond<p>

The whole summer Harry and Draco was reading the bunch of books they got. They didn't found out much, just the ordinary information about vampires, werewolf, zombies, etc. They also found many books where scientific information was placed. They also found books with much stories from old time. Story about people who believed in different things. The day before Harry and Draco was going to begin on the new school they read the last couple of books. Harry found a interesting story about when people thought witches was evil women. "Hey Draco, did you know, long time ago from 1450 to 1750 around that period North-America and Europe, they hunted the witches. It says that the witches who practice any form of magic were being hunted down and killed. They either killed them or torture them to get more answer form the witch. They thought the witches had some connection with the devil" Draco laid the book down and stared at him with a weird expression. "That's redicilus, all wizards and witches don't have a connection with the devil. Sure, Voldemort was some evil bitch who killed the people who didn't obeyed him, but that doesn't mean we all are evil" Harry shrugged and looked at the book again. "Yeah, I guess you've right, I wonder something? Why don't we use the internet?" Harry asked and closed the book of fatigue. "Well, say that. I guess I don't want to search around in the internet and we don't have internet here" Harry looked at the clock. "oh, well I guess I'm going to make some dinner, what do you want?" Harry asked and open the refrigerator. "What do we have? Something Chinese" Draco asked not looking up from the book. "Hmm, we could make wok or Chop Suey" Draco thought about it for a moment. "Chop Suey" He smiled and stood up. He looked out the window, 'dark already, it must be really late' "I'm going out for a moment" Harry nodded and started to chop vegetables. When he meant out for a moment he wasn't going to rustle around the house, he ran for a while and stopped by a beach. It was cold and he could barley see the sand. Suddenly he felt something strange or someone. It wasn't a normal one and it was weird, almost everybody was home at this time of the day. 'I really hope this is not going to bring me trouble' he sigh and stare at the view of the ocean.

"Alice sure had a strange vision, why would she had a vision of a boy who stands at the beach. She didn't said anything about something dangerous was going to happen or someone was going to be killed. It doesn't make sense" Edward said with his always calm voice while he and Jasper was on their way to the beach. "Yeah, come on, we have to see what happens next by our self" Jasper respond. When they reached the beach they saw a boy, tall, at the age with them. "He looks familiar. Something about his scent" Edward looked at the sky, the moonlight was glowing above the sky. Some of his hair showed platinum blond. "It's him" Edward gasped but suddenly covered his mouth. "Whom? The blond from earlier?" Edward nodded. "Let's go" He began to ran forward to the blond with Jasper in his heels.

Not much sound could be heard around the lake as the wind was blowing from the east. Draco waited for the two person, in fact he could sense it was two people there. His muscle tensed as they came closer and closer. Suddenly from nowhere a fist was flying behind Draco and he dodge it, quickly he kicked the person in front him in his stomach. The person was flying back as a new ambush happened again. This time Draco turned around quickly and blocked the others fist with his palm and threw a punch right back at him. 'To against one, not fair. Harry should have been here' Draco thought. After he realised how strong these two was he didn't want Harry here, he need to relax after the big war. Although it was a couple of months ago, he couldn't bare with Harry in a fight again. This fight lasted for hours and since they both was powerful this could last to tomorrow. At the end when Draco dodge another kick from his opponent he raised his hand in defeat, Draco is not the person to give up but he had to come home to Harry otherwise Harry would get suspicious. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Draco talked in calm voice to show he is not scared or anything, perhaps these people can help him. "We're some people who walked on the beach" Edward said calmly and dropped his guard. "and sudddenly attacked me? Liar, tell the truth, who are you, really" Draco whispered, and got a another sense, but it didn't come from these two, it was not the scent they had to, this was familiar. They both tensed and looked at their sides and forward. "This is not the discussion to have here, tell me who you are first and I can tell you who I and my partner is" Draco smirked at the widened eyes as they panic. They hadn't said anything that they had seen him before. "Okay, I'm Edward Cullen" The pale boy with golden eyes, not so taller than Draco said and pointed at the boy beside him. "and this is Jasper Hale" The brown eyes boy smiled and nod. "Are you a threat too us?" Draco asked one last question and eyed the two pale boys. Edward shock his head and looked at the blond boy with a face are you? "No I'm not, my name is Draco Malfoy and we really come from England to investigate something" Draco stretched his and out in front them. "Promise you are not a threat and by any chance you are not going to betray us" Draco said serious and looked straight at theirs eyes. Edward took his hand a shock it. A black and red bond appeared, and Draco saw nothing, it wasn't the feeling he had with Harry, he just heard a voice saying, you are going to get answer from those people. Edward too had a voice in his head saying they are going to help you a lot with nearest enemy who appear Draco looked confused a moment and then snapped out of the thought. "Come let's go home" Draco said and began to run, sure not to run too fast, Edward and Jaspar was right behind him. 'I really have to ask Harry more about the bond' Draco made a note to himself. It didn't took long before they where home. Before he entered the house he sent a thought to Harry that he have to use magic to double the food, they had guests. Just when they entered Draco hugged Harry tight and kissed him on the lips. "Dragon, I was worried, you didn't come home. I could feel you where fighting with someone, you okay?" Harry whined and let go of him. Draco had completely forgot of the connection they have "Sorry I got occupied a while, some drunk bastard attacked me" Draco smiled and kissed him one more time. He didn't want to tell the real story, then Harry would glare at those two. They didn't need a fight no. Edward raised a eyebrow. "So you two are like together?" Edward asked as he took a long stare at the other boy. He was small, thin and was very pale too. His hair was brown dark and his eyes where emerald. 'Not bad' Edward thought and stare at the thin body. "Yeah, Harry this is Edward and Jaspar" Draco pointed at the two of them. "This is Harry Potter, my partner and boyfriend" Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's chest. Harry nodded and smiled at the boy above him. "Are you two hungry?" Harry asked politely and walked over to the kitchen. He came out with four dishes in the old fashion way. "Yes, thank you" Edward smiled and sat down on the kitchen table. They began to eat as Draco asked the same question he had asked at the beach. "Well, we are vampires" Edward said and looked at the shock expression the couple had. "What?" Edward looked at Harry and then Draco and back to Harry again. "How could you say it so easy?" Harry asked and Edward shrugged. "We guess we trust you" Harry looked at Draco with a question look. "We trust each other suddenly? What so fast?" Draco shrugged. "I guess we do, the bond shoved black and red" Harry eyes widened. "You had already made a promise? Shouldn't we had know more about them first?" Draco thought about it for a moment. 'Perhaps I should make the promise later but then if these was bad news it would been to late' "I had to be sure before it was too late you know" Harry understood and ate up his food. "Excuse me, but what's up with the bond thing?" Draco looked at Harry who had heard all of this from I-know-all Hermione. "Well, if a person make a promise and shake hands, a bond appear bonding the two person. It's different bonds, some is there forever and some vanish when the promised is fulfilled. Like the Forever and Always bond, it's the bond where two or more people have made a promised they can't break, means it's last until one or more die. The persons also got a happy future that is going to happened. It's black and red, the black stands for the bad times and the reds stands for the good times that happened in a life. They are going through both of these times together. We don't know if someone had broke that bond yet. Then it's a bond that are black and white, it's called The Decisions bond . Means it can be broken and if one of the person or some persons happened in a bad situation the other can decide if they want to help or go away. And then it's those normal bond when a person promise he or she something, and when he or she had get it the bond vanish, and yeah it's called Normal. It's tons of other too, we just know these three now. Which bond the person who are bonding can't be decided by them self, it's destiny" Harry said while taking the dinner off the table. After the little conversion with Hermione he had search more about them and learn the names on them. Edward understood. "So I know you two are not normal people, you are two fast, you're scent it's different and you're skin is too pale. So what are you?" Jasper spoke for the first time. "You've right, we're too vampires, just a different types and we are wizards" Edwards and Jasper looked at them with a question look 'what different types, impossible! How can there be different types of vampires?' Edward was about to speak when Harry interrupt. "Yes you would think how can there be different types of vampires, well the answer is simple, in the other world it's plenty of people with different ability and power. People with genetics from animal and the undead (zombies). People who are half one thing and half another thing. Draco gifts is to protect the world from people who try to reach earth through a portal. Then I became a vampire, cause Draco changed me" Jasper nodded and looked at the clock. "Well it's best we go, mom and dad are going to be concern" Edward spoke and stood up. Just before they walked out of the door Edward spoke up. "So, what are your ability?" Draco smirked. "I have x-ray eyes vision, I can also read people's mind and manipulate theirs. Harry can see the future, if it's clear he now the surroundings and the time it's going to happen, and he knows the vision is going to happen. If it's blurry, the vision may happen but that's maybe, the vision can change. What's yours?" Edward turned around and leaned against the door frame. "I can read minds and Jasper can feel and manipulate others emotion. Bye" Edward waved and walked behind Jasper. "Do you think they really are vampires, They may be lying" Edward whispers doubtful as they ran back home. "We ask them tomorrow of proofs, but I'm sure they are something special" Jasper whispered back before they where back home and met with a sentence that always comes from their parents when someone is late. "Where have you been?"

"Dragon, I really is in doubt if they really are vampires, you know they could be lying about it" Harry said when he saw the too other teens in the window. "I really think they are, if they weren't we wouldn't sense them like this and their speed had been slow. We could see after proof, since I have a feeling that these two are not like us, they're are the ordinary ones just a little more stronger, you know glowing in the sun, some only drinks animals blood and change eye colour, just look after proof and if you find some, we know for sure" Draco said and walked to the bedroom. "Yeah" Harry said low to himself and followed Draco. "Harry one more thing, I think I could sense someone strange and this time it was not good, he or she had the same sense as a death eater" Draco whispered in Harry ears as they lay in the bed the room suddenly turned cold. "What?" Harry whispered but when he looked at Draco he was asleep. "Death Eater here?" Harry closed his eyes with fear for a death eater in Forks.


	13. Chapter 13: Forks High School

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>Forks High School<p>

Harry awoke with a terrible headache and the only sentence Draco told him was still a pain in the ass. He had woke up several times this night and feared a Death Eater would come. He have to ask Draco more about this. When he turned around Draco was laying peacefully beside him, he didn't want to wake him up, just watching him made all of worrying Harry had go away, he felt like watching Draco means he was being protected. Well since Draco was a B-human(A/N: In Norway, or most of Norwegians, okay I'm not sure if Norwegians says it that way, um whatever on to what I was about to say. Yes! We says when a human sleep long in the morning (like till longer than 12am) and go to sleep really late (like in 12 pm or 01am) we say they are a B-person but if a person could wakes up early in the morning (like in 07 am or 09 am or something) we say they are a A-person, in this case Harry is a A and Draco is a B) this could take forever. While Harry walked out of bed he looked at the sleeping Dragon, and smiled but then a second thought hit him, they had school so it was best to just wake him up. First he tried to call his name, only a grunt in respond. Then he kissed him, nothing. Then he had learn a trick to cover his nose, after some minutes Draco panicked and open his eyes in a hurry. "Which spell was that?" Draco yawned and got out of bed. Harry really haven't thought about using magic to wake him up, he didn't use his brain much in the mornings. "Umm, 'cover-the-other-nose' spell, it's one of the best I knows about" Harry smirked while Draco gave him a fake laugher "Haha, very funny. I couldn't breath for one second there" Draco walked towards the bathroom. "Well sorry then, but it was the only way I could wake you up, by the way why do you think there a death eater here?" Draco sighed "I just sensed it, but don't worry, I will protect you, oh and I was about to ask you about the bond, when I was bonding with Edward, I didn't get a vision, I got a voice in my head. What's that supposed to mean?" Harry shrugged while thinking. "Call Hermione, I don't know" He shrugged and prepared breakfast.

In the wizard land, with Hermione (Ron had decided something else to work on, it was just too much studying, he wanted something handy work). She was studied like a mad girl, Ron on the other hand was laying on the couch almost falling asleep. He helped George with his shop, so he didn't need so much studying. It rang from the kitchen, and it seemed like Hermione was too busy. "Right I get it" He said tired and walked towards the kitchen. "Hello, Ron's speaking" He leaned against the sink and was sure it was George who had something troubling with the shop, and it was a emergency. "Hey, It's Draco. Is Hermione there?" Draco sounded stressed, he was in Hurry to do something. "Oh! Draco, buddy! How have you been?" Ron said 'Draco' very loud so Hermione could hear. "Um, fine, don't to be rude but is she there? I'm kind in a hurry" Ron heard the car in the background and in his mind he thought they didn't care about the laws in muggle world, like always. "Sure" He walked to the living room and gave her the phone. "Draco" He whispered and walked back to the couch. "Oh! Hey Draco, it's been too long. Why haven't you nor Harry called these past months?" She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "We've been kind of.. busy. I have to ask you something" He sounded very stressed. "Yeah, go on" A voice was heard with him and Hermoine was sure it was Harry, it have to be him. "When persons bond why do someone get a vision and someone get a voice in their head?" Hermione thought about. "I really don't now, if you had bonding with a person you get to know right away, it wouldn't be the same to bond with a person you know for a long time. I just thinks that, perhaps it's something else" Hermione said tired and looked at the watch. 'Five past eight? I think I going to take a break' "Right, I have to go. Bye and Harry greets" Hermione heard Draco was still stressed and he could hear someone shouting from the background. "Right, bye" She said and hung up.

On the other side, in the human world, Harry and Draco was really stressed. Draco had decided that he wanted to talk to Hermione before school, but since they had not much time left Harry had tried to convince Draco to call her later and he didn't go with it. When Harry meant call Hermione didn't he mean he should call her right away, they could wait until school was done or something. Since Draco called her he had to eat and talk with her, then drive and talk her. Harry didn't like the idea with Draco driving at full speed plus talking in cellphone. They could crash or they could drive the wrong path and now was not the time to have something foolish to happen. Harry had made a mistake when trying to talk to Draco at their way to school, he made the blond even more stressed out. (A/N I have deicide that Harry had forgot to confirm his driving license but he have valid driving license, just in Great Britian. Since Draco have been on earth before, I have also decide that he had learn to drive sometimes when he was 17 since the age is 17) Draco was sighing loud, he didn't know why he was so stressed anyway, he could easily do two things in the same time, it's just Harry who nag about the time all the time.

After Draco had hung up and they had arrived to Forks High, they both relaxed a bit. The school was not so confused like Hogwarts. Hogwart could a person, specially a new one get lost. Since this school was not a school with dorms, it was not big either. They got their schedule and the schools rules and information. Harry and Draco got different class, well in maths, biology and English they got the same class. Since this was a normal school it was hard to not talk about magic, potions and Quidditch and all the other magical stuff. "Great, we got three classes together just THREE FUCKING CLASSES" Draco complained in the lunch time, it was hard for him to not scream louder the last part. "Draco, does that matter, we are here to find more out about my father remember" Harry whispered and punch the blond in the arm. Even though they are lovers, they are rough to each other, or mostly Harry to Draco and Harry used to punch (not too rough) the blond in the arm so he don't lost control. "Ouch, okay I'm sorry. It's just all the girls here are staring at you, and not the 'he is weird' stare more creepy stare" Draco mumbled as Harry shudder at the stare he saw. "Um, I sure it's you they stare at" Since they had arrived early it was no one who sat with them, and Harry was glad about that. It would be really embarrassing to talk like this in front someone. "Hey are you new here?" A girl with brown hair with a black hair bond. "My name is Jessica and this is Isabella, but everyone call her Bella" She said pointing at the girl beside her. She also had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Harry and Draco smelled a familiar smell, she smelled like Lupin. 'So she is with a werewolf then' Draco thought and saw three other person sit down, two of them had black hair and was obviously a couple. They were Angela and Eric. The last person was a boy with spiked pale blond hair who called him self Mike. 'Great, why are there so many people here?' Harry thought as he was pretending to listen to the others. 'It's more difficult to find out more this way' Harry mentally groaned. When it was rather full in the cafeteria, five people entered and Harry and Draco recognized two of them. Edward and Jasper. Jessica noticed what the two new boys looked at and saw Bella tense. "They" She said and pointed with her thumb. "It's the Cullen family, they're don't like to talk to others and they're something special with. Bella dumbed him" With 'him' they saw she meant Edward since he was the last person to come in. Bella looked sad when she saw Edward. 'Perhaps she love him still?' Harry thought how Edward is when he is loving and caring, perhaps he is the dominated type like Draco. When Harry thought that Draco gave him a death glare. Harry also noticed Jessica stare at Draco with a dreamy look. 'What's up with that look?" Harry thought annoyed, it's the same look the girls in Hogwarts gave Draco sometimes, before they where friends. Jessica girl keep staring at Draco even though she talking to everyone she holds her eyes at him, and not just Jessica, all the girls, even Bella. It was one who Harry felt his eyes on him, but he looked around to see who it was it was no one.

When the school was done, Harry and Draco hurried home. Tired, no mood for reading nor homework. "Wanna see a film?" They saw a film, just like a normal couple, no others in their thoughts, except one thing. Harry couldn't get death eater out of his head. It was one more thing Harry couldn't understand, if Voldemort was dead and the ministry are haunting death eater and his scar was gone, how could voldemort's pet talking to him, give him nightmares. It's weird, it's like the snake is helping him in the worst way, perhaps something happen that involved voldemort when Harry found his father. Like giving him nightmares, the painful one, he found out things one by one and all these information is small pieces of one thing. He had become a vampire, found out Draco had related in Forks and Harry may have vampire blood in him before he even became a real vampire. Traveled to Forks and it was vampires there and in addition too that it's a death eater here or Draco sensed it. "Just great" Harry was not pleased with the snake and the death eater. It's like playing puzzle, clear the puzzle game and you had got a picture. Just as you find all of information and you will find you father. Harry have never thought of his consequences when he decided what to do. People don't often think about consequences when they take action, they just do it with out thinking too much. "I want this to be over with, I just want to continue life normally" Harry suddenly said and Draco wrapped his arms around the boy beside him, he too wanted this to be over with, just go home, get a job just as normal people does.


	14. Chapter 14: Somthing new, someone new

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something. A new OC are here from now on.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>Something new, someone new<p>

The next day was depressing. Not only did they have to go to school, but they have to know more about Harry's father, since they nearly found anything by reading they had to meet Edward's family. "Hey, let's go" Draco drove as usual and this time was the couple more relaxed. "Look, we have to ask Edward's family about their family, perhaps we will get answer" Draco nods in agreement but made a face. Harry raised a eyebrow but forgot it.

They reached the school just in time with stares and squeal from the girls. He noticed two girls, shy and smiling trying to get Draco attention. 'Great, wasn't that the Bella and Jessica? I could either pretend to care and smile back or I could just ignore them' Harry shakes him out of his thought and look at the time. "The classes starts soon, what do you have first?" Harry asks. "Hmm, history" Draco looks at his schedule. "You got the same class as Jasper, ask him about his family and stuff, get as much answer from him. I got the same class as Edward, I talk to him" Draco made a face when he got to hear that. Harry walks of without giving a kiss. Draco sigh at least he wants a hug but they are in public, so he gives a fast hug to Harry and walks off to his class.

"Hey, Edward wasn't it?" Harry asks smiling to the older boy. Edward looked up from the book he was reading and smiles to him. "Yeah, that's me. So you got the same class in science" Edward said glad for one reason. "So, I was wondering on something" Harry began as Edward noticed how light Harry's voice was and so British. "Do you know anything in you're family that are related to last name as Malfoy or Potter" Edward shrugs and giggled. "That's yours and Draco's last name?" Harry sigh and glared at him. "Cut it out, don't you know anything from long time ago or something?" Harry was more like pleading to get answer. If they don't find anything what are they going to do in Forks then? "Hmm, I do remember my dad saying something about some immigrants from the American revolution that where from England or something. Hey, why don't you and Draco come home to our place today and dad can tell you more" Harry grin and look at the task the teacher gave them while they were whispering to each other. 'Yes, some answer' "Sure, we appreciate that, thank you" Edward smirks at Harry's grin, remind him of a innocent child. "So you are a wizard, how is it's like?" Harry looks up from his tasks and got that far away look. "It's great, we learns so much about magical creatures and stuff, like potions and spells and charms. We just graduate from Hogwarts now, so we are free to do whatever we want" They continue to talk about Harry's experience to be at wizard school and Edwards experience from when he became a vampire. In the other side of the room sat a annoying girl glaring at Edwards back. Oh, she was mad and annoying, Bella was not happy that Edward talked to Harry so happy and like they had been friends forever. He was not like this towards her and she was getting furious over it. He treated her so bad the first time they met "Hey, Jessica, it's so unfair" She was paying attention to something else and not paying attention to what Bella was whining over. "What now?" Jessica groaned and looked at what Bella was looking at. "Oh, that Edward talks to harry, what is unfair with that?" She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Because he was not like that toward me, and we was together and now suddenly he moves on so quickly" Jessica smirks and Bella raised a eyebrow. "You still like him" Bella rolls her eyes. "No, I'm with Jacob now, he is so much nicer than that jerk" Jessica shrugs and looks at the task. "Well, if you still not like him, I can't see the problem" Bella mumbled something but Jessica decided to not listening.

At Draco and Jasper

"Hey you're Jasper right? Mind if I sitting here?" Jasper turned his attention too Draco and smiles. "Oh, yeah. I want you too meet Alice, my girlfriend" Draco smiles at her, and recognized that she was girl with them in the restaurant. "Draco" He says and shakes her hand. "How are you doing, Draco? Found out something?" Draco shakes his head. "Not so much, still searching. What we know is that, me, Harry or both of us have related in Forks" Jasper looks at Alice and she shrugs. "Hmm, my dad must know something, he did mention something about England" Jasper thought a second and got an idea. "Hey, why don't you and Harry come to us tonight, dad can give you answer" Draco smiles and sat down beside Alice. "Sure, thanks" Jasper nods and look at the board.

Back to Harry and Edward

"Hey the class is soon done" Harry stretched his arms and legs and yawned. 'Wow, he is skinny, and so thin' Edward thought deep in thought. The class was done and Bella dragged Edward with her to a place to talk. "What do you think you doing? I thought you still likes me" She hissed while Edward rolls his eyes. "I liked you, why do you care anyway? We broke up a long time ago" Edward was going to turn around as Bella looks at the floor. "Yeah, but you threat Harry and Draco like you known them for a long time, you didn't do that too me" Edward sighed, he really didn't have time for this. "yeah, I told you, I loved you that time and you was different, but that is over, that was before Victoria died and that is like a year since that happen" She began to get tears in her eyes. "but I thought you still liked me, we could let us happen, we could talk it out" She didn't think about Jacob, she didn't like too think that she wasn't loved anymore. "No, Bella, we, us are over, I had moved on and you should too. And btw you can't love me while you love Jacob, ever thought about that?" Edward clapped her shoulder and walked away. Bella sat down and thought about it for a moment. "I don't know what I want anymore" Bella said to herself as tears fell slowly.

The class went just like that and suddenly it was lunch. Bella was sad and her chin was wet. "What's wrong?" Harry asks in concern while Draco rolls his eyes. He had listen to the little conversation Edward and Bella had and though Bella was really selfish now, she left him, get over it. He wanted to say that but decided to keep the mask. "nothing, it doesn't matter" She gives a weak smile and look toward Edward. 'What do I want? I don't want the same thing to happen when they where fighting over me. This is really confusing' Bella sighed and sat down. "Perhaps he has moved on, I" She was really confused right now, a part of her wanted Edward back and a part of her wanted Jacob. "I'm really confused" the room was spinning around and the sound around her became like there where bees around her. "I feel dizzy" She was getting warm and began to sweat, the vision turned white and she blacked out. Harry was the first person to noticed Bella condition and got worried. "Guys, I think Bella feels really bad" everyone turned their and Jessica tried to talk to her. "We can take her to a nurse" All the others offered and it was just Harry and Draco left. "Hey I saw your eyes was red, what did she have on her mind?" Harry talked low after the others left. "Naa, nothing much, just that a part of her wants Edward and a part of her wants a guy named Jacob and she was confused" Harry understood and began to eat his food. "Was that why you rolled your eyes?" Harry asks between his mouth full of food. "Yeah, pretty much, we can't have both, that's selfish. She really have to think this through, before she takes actions" Harry nods and smiles too Draco and felt the urge to kiss him. He was so observed at the surrounding and people. "Hey, Draco are we going to be open about our relationship?" Harry asks and look like he wants to cuddle in Draco arms and man, they can only do it in private. "Yeah, we are, now come here" Draco says and drags Harry in his arms ignoring the gasps and gossip around them. "Man I miss this" Draco smirks and pulls Harry for a kiss. However, Edward felt a bit pained in his chest. He knew they where together but still he felt this urge to separate them. Jasper who felt Edwards jealousy chuckled and patted Edward back. "Hey, hey don't do something dramatic now, vampire boy" Jasper warned him and Edward tensed up a bit. "Calm down, I'm not going to do the same that I did towards Bella. I learns from my actions, anyway Draco seems so much stronger than me, it could look real bad to get in a fight" Alice chuckled a bit by looking at Edward.

"The fourth period and then this day is over" Harry grin while Draco had his arms around his hips. "Yeah, I had really got sick of going to school" Draco agreed and when they entered the class, they recognized a weird presence, this time not a death eater, not a vampire, not a werewolf just a ordinary person with supernatural powers? Can't be. "It's him" Draco said pointing towards a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was a golden and he was not much taller than other in this school. "How do you know?" Harry was not convinced to believe that so ordinary boy could be special. "If you focusing you can see a blue, thick aura around him, and I can't read his thoughts, it's like he got a barrier around his brain without noticing by himself" Draco said his eyes red and changed back to his own grey colour after trying. "Do you think he is a threat?" Draco shakes his head. "I even is convinced that he don't know it by him self yet, so we could either talk to him, and help him get to noticed his power or we could just let it be. What do you say?" Harry look at the boy reading a book, he looked a bit lonely. "It looks like he doesn't have any friends, poor boy. I think we should talk too him, get too know him better, and he could help us with further problems and you have heard the phrase: More people is better than less or something" Draco nodded and tried one more time but nothing. "Yeah, we should go and sit with him" Draco suggested as Harry was already on his way towards the blond boy.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Draco asks with a smile across his face and Harry beside him. The boy looks up from his books, glad that someone wanted to talk to him. "No, not at all. I'm Kim, it's nice too meet you" He smiles as Draco sits beside him and Harry sat on the desk in front them. "I'm Draco and this is Harry, we're new here" Draco smiles and pointed at Harry with his thumb. Kim got a feared face but gives a weak smile. "Have you spoken to someone else?" Draco and Harry raised a eyebrow and look at each other. "Yes, we have, what's the matter? Why the face?" Harry asks concern and leans closer. "Well, it's nothing" He had excepted the two new boys walks away, but no one have told them about him. "Tell us, we are not going to punch you or something, what's the matter?" He shakes his head and didn't want to have eye contact with them. "Come on, I know we just meet, but we are not going to leave you or bullied you" Draco said in a calm way and Kim gulped as he got fear in his eyes for telling what he was going to say. "When I started here, I was coming out of the closet right away and it ended up with that no one was willing to talk to me or look at me, they was scared to get infected" He waited for it, he waited for them to scream at him and call him names and walk away but it never come. "Hey, we're too gay and kind of together but if we haven't been it we're wouldn't call you names or not get too know you" Harry said in a nice way. The blond boy's face lit up and a big grin appears. "Really? Oh, thank you so much" He looked so glad that he got some friends. "And, can I tell you something more?" He wanted to get it off his chest, after holding it so long, without telling someone. Harry and Draco nodded and waited for the boy to speak. "I'm kind in love with Edward" He says and blushes hardly. Harry eyes widen and Draco jaws dropped. "That's great" Harry stuttered and both of them thought: 'Shit, this is not good, in love with Edward? Poor boy, as what I had heard is that Edward is straight and I think he haven't noticed Kim at all' The other boy didn't see the shocked face on the two british teen, he just was glad to tell someone. "so tell more about your self" Draco smiled and tried to change the subject. 'Great, now we have to help him getting together with Edward in a way and help him realize he have supernatural power. More to do before we can leave this town' Harry groans inside him self as the two other was having a great conversation.


	15. Chapter 15: the American Revolution

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>The American Revolutions<p>

After school that day, Harry and Draco walked home to Edwards and they had got to know Kim, and Kim got to know about them without knowing about Hogwarts and the magical and vampire stuff. Edward couldn't care less about Kim, he just was wondering who it was and yeah. But one thing did he say, that it was one students in this school he couldn't read his or hers mind and Bella didn't count. Harry and Draco thought right away that it have to be Kim.

"I will just let you know that when dad told us this the year was something around 1930 and 1935 something around that, so he could have forgotten most of it" He open the door and said loudly that he was home like a normal teenagers do "Hey dad and mom I got some friends visiting today" Edward said in his usual voice with the two special vampires admires their house and bowed gently to the elder. "This is Harry and Draco, they're vampires two" Draco could hear it was something strange about the way Edward said they're vampires, like he really meant these two I told about I the summer. He wasn't quiet sure but shook it off, could mean something else. 'Wow, what a deja vu, I felt like I said that sentence before could be something else. While Draco was lost in thoughts, Edward told them about their house, and he was so eager to talk with Harry, not him, just Harry. Draco had not a good feeling about this. "Hey, wanna be here for dinner?" Harry and Draco both nodded as they walked down stairs. "Do you want to hunt down some animals for dinner?" Edward said as he was done telling about the house and all the question Harry asked about his family and life. "Hunting would be great, thank you" Harry smiled as Edward raised a eyebrow. "What's with the politeness" Harry shrugged as Draco was still irritated over this guy. "Guess is a British thing" Draco rolled his eyes. 'Right, it's when he meets new people, duh' All this time Draco had almost been invisible and could make all the grimace while the two others where talking and talking.

They went hunting, Edward taught Harry too use a bow and an arrow in a way Draco was not pleased with. Harry didn't seemed to noticed though. "What's up with that? Showing Harry how to use it by placing his left hand on Harry's wrist and his right hand on Harry's waist, don't Harry see something is fishy?" Draco scoffed and while Edward talked smoothly in Harry's ear. "...and that's how it's done, now straight body, relaxed shoulders and close one eye, focus on the target" After some while Draco cough behind them and looked really annoyed. "Are we going to get started, hm" and turned around while Harry smiled not knowing what Edward was doing. "Hey, Draco, have you went hunting before?" Harry wondered, he didn't get any lectures. "Yes, many times with my father" Draco said and tried not to snap. He can't help his emotions take over, it just happens. So when harry sees something bothers Draco he first got scared 'cause he think it may be his fault but shrugs it off, but he isn't going to forget, he's going to talk to Draco about this and fix whatever is bothering him.

After hours with hunting, they went home, Harry who said how great it was and Edward who smiled to him and Draco who was not happy at all. Mrs. Cullen made the dinner while Mr. Cullen talked as much as he knew about his family. Harry and Draco sat with tea and listen to what Mr. Cullen was going to say and he began.

_"My father told me this before the first world war. He said when he was little he meet a nice family under the American revolution. He was 6 years then. He said since the British people moved towards the 13 colonies, he meet a family from there. They was nice to them and they got a lot of money. Since my family was poor at that time and all they could live on was illegal hunting, he was lucky, since they got a much better life. Father didn't know that his buddy was British and really wasn't going to be friend with a British boy but his parents didn't tell him nor did the British family. They didn't threat them like they where using them like slaves. They was nice to each other, my family helped the British family with the food, and they helped my family to keep them alive. So when the thirteen colonies wanted to break free from the British Empire, the British family flee to another place, not out of the country but around here, in Forks. That's what they told my family; We are leaving to another place in USA, explore a bit. We're leaving the house to you, and take care Why they wanted to flee, the didn't say, where nuh uh. They vanished the day after, took most of the things they needed._

At that time we all didn't know we where vampires, but our hunting skills was too good to be true but we didn't care so much about that. What bothers my father was that the friend of his was something weird with, he was awfully fast and wasn't scared of any animals for being so young. His skin was very pale and father noticed that his eyes change colour. Father did ask the British boy about it but he answered that his mom told him it was normal in Britian. So he shrugged it of. My grandfather said he saw a dairy from the British family, probably from the mother. More we didn't know, our family lived through the second world war and the cold war and we forgot about the other family. We don't know what happen to them afterwards or where they are" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know what their last name was?" He asked. "Hm, I think it was, Walker" Draco looked at the clock and looked outside. It began to be really dark and late. "Thank you so much for the help, sir and thank you for us staying, but we have to get home. It's getting late" Draco smiled as Harry got up and walked behind Draco. "Yes, thank you very much sir" Harry smiled as Edward felt sad for Harry to leaving already, they could stay the night. "It's my pleasure, we hope you can come and visit again. Mr. Cullen said with a pleasant voice. So the two couple sat in their car and drove home.

"What do you think, Draco? About the story?" Draco however was in other thoughts but snapped out of it when Harry talked. "Huh?" He laid his 'other thoughts' aside and focused on what they're job was. "Oh, right. I think it sounded like that could be either you're family or mine. We don't know yet. The last name was not Potter or Malfoy, so our family must have change names through the times. But it could also be another vampire family, a family we don't know yet" Harry looked at the road and thought about it one more time. Draco suddenly remembered something. "Hey, you said, some of the books was stories right?" Harry nodded unsure what Daco thought now. "Well, we didn't really check author of the books so we have to go through them and look for Names with Walker" Draco said before he stopped the car. "what, why here?" Harry whined as Draco looked intensely at the house. "Sh, someone's inside, it's the best to find a motel" Harry saw what he mean and nodded, Draco was right they couldn't get in a fight now, it's too dangerous. "Okay, let's drive back to the city" Draco started the car and drove towards the city.


	16. Chapter 16: the other soul

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>The other soul<p>

The day after they went home and found out that the house was a mess. "what do you think they took?" Harry asked as they looked around the house. "I dunno. Anyway nothing it's broken" Draco said and looked around, the books was everywhere, it could be difficult to know which book got stolen, if it was a book that got stolen."Look at the mess. How are we going to find out what got stolen?" Harry asked as he sigh loudly. "mhm... do you have you're wand?" Draco asked as Harry nodded in relief. Draco used his wand to clean the place and Harry went to the bathroom and bedroom. "The person was really desperate to find whatever he or she wanted" Harry said and cleaned the two rooms. After some minutes they had looked through all their belongings and they still couldn't figure what had got stolen. "Hey, let's go. We're going to be late for school" Draco said giving up and walked too the door. "Sure" Harry said following after him.

Today it was nice weather and the sun was shining, Draco figured out the Cullens didn't attend today. "The Cullens aren't here today" Harry stated and surprised Draco a bit. "Harry, it's sun and twenty degrees, it's obvious why they aren't here" Harry made a 'oh' face and sat down in his seat a little embarrassed. The classes passed by and suddenly it was lunch break. Everyone was surprised when Harry and Draco walked over too the "weird guy" and was hanging with him. I guess they didn't see that one coming and sure didn't Kim either. He thought the conversation was a once-in-a-life-time-ting. "Hey, Kim. What's up?" Harry said as Draco smiled a greeting. "Hi, Draco and Harry. Guess what I found yesterday, at night?" They both raised a eyebrow but let the boy continue. "I saw this man, with a weird tattoo of a snake and a sword on his arm" Draco and Harry turned too each other and was thinking the same; death eater. "He was holding a book and suddenly it lay on the ground" Harry looked at him with a question look. "Didn't he pick it up?" Kim shook his head. "No, that was the weird part, he was still holding the book while it lay on the ground and I was about too ask if he was going to pick it up, but my conscience said no and he was in such a hurry but look what I got" He got his bag and took up a book with a old fashion cover and it stood; the diary of Mary Walker. 'That's her' Harry and Draco thought in unison but not saying it out loud, too risky. "So could we take a look?" Draco asked and leaned closer. "Sure" he smiled and handed them the book. "The first page was a drawing of a rose and it stood My Secret Diary. "It was a bit thick, don't you think?" Harry said looking at the pages. "Yeah, but one question Kim?" Kim looked up from his food and nodded at him. "How in hell did he still have the book and still lay on the ground?" Kim shrugged and swallow all of his food. "hmm... I guessing it has something with a weird feeling I get sometimes. Because sometimes if I concentrate I can do these things, these weird things. Like with the book, I got a sensation inside of me and suddenly it was on the ground" Draco raised a eyebrow and looked at Harry who sent him a shrug. "describe these feelings. Is it painful? A glad feeling? A natural feeling anything? Sad?" Kim thought back to yesterday when he looked at the book with a far away look. He didn't feel any pain or sorrow. He just felt a light happiness, like he got another soul and helped him with all these things. "I guess is like a soul comes and helps me in one way or another" Kim shrugs and eat while Draco scooted closer. 'oh, you're playing that game' Harry thought while Draco smirked at him. 'oh, it's on' Harry said glaring at the blond who turned to face the little boy beside him.

For the rest of the day both of the boys wondered what causes Kim these "power" so they ended up with inviting him home, or more like Draco inviting him home. Harry though wasn't really glad for it, so he called Edward, in a mystic way. While Harry smirked and Draco still sat a arm around Kim, who didn't mind at all. "By the way why did you inviting Ed?" Draco asked, he knew why he just want to irritated Harry a bit. "I guess he could help me...*cough* us with what we came here for" Draco sent him a "oh really" expression. "Yes! So Kim what do you do after school?" Harry ask while trying not to get irritated, just when it was before they got friends, it was like they had becomes foes again. This time they wasn't out to get each other, this time they didn't know what they did, making another jealous? "Meditate, relaxing, playing video games, homework, watching films, skating" Draco raised an eyebrow "meditating? For how long?" He looked at the wall thinking about his early life. "I guess since I could speak, meditating is a traditional in our family which means if we can speak, walk, we learn to meditate, but that soul thing it's just happened to me" The two nod just as the bell ringed. "I'll get it" harry said and walked out the room. "Why do you like Edward? It's plenty of guys in your school who is much better, y'know" Kim blushed a bit and looked at his tea. "I dunno, it's just that my other soul says he's the right one, it was weird it didn't say it was a girl, it was a boy and it was him" Just when he was done talking, the two others entered the living room "Hey guys" Edward said trying to be nice. Both Draco and Kim nodding towards him. "So I was wondering if we should tell Kim the truth?" Draco asked eyeing both Harry and Edward. "No way! Not now" They both said in unison while Kim looked at all three of them. "Tell me what" Draco shrugged "it was not a big idea anyway, it's just that we think that Bella girl is planning on something stupid" Harry let out a sigh and gave him a fake glare. "What! Have you ever heard of a no?" While Draco gave him a duh face. "what do you think? I was raised to not take orders from others" Draco said giving him a smirk. Harry who rolled his eyes in respond. "By the way, why did you call me here anyway?" Edward asked a bit surprised, if it was about their "mission" he didn't want to "butt in", and if it IS about their mission, why is Kim here? "Well, we need help to...um..." Harry stammered, he didn't come up with a reason. "Help us to say if this book was her diary or not?" Edward looked down on the book with "ah" face. "I think. It looks like it belongs to her but it could be someone else" Harry sigh in relief and sat down, Draco always helps him out in situations like this. "My other soul says the book is from thousands of years ago, it belonged to a lady back in the American revolutions" Kim said low with closed eyes. The three others looked at each other in shook. 'Hurry, before he open his eyes, take Edward outside and explain everything' Draco sent him a thought, he knew this wasn't a good idea, he didn't want Harry to be alone with Edward but before he was going to explode Kim with questions he had to get a explanation. Kim open his eyes as Harry walked toward the kitchen. "Oh no, it looks like we don't have food left, I'm going to buy some. Want to come, Edward?" Harry asked and walked toward the door excepting him too follow.

Harry and Edward was out the door and Draco had plenty of time to ask him out. "What do you mean with your other soul? Like what does he or she for you?" Kim tilted his head as Draco sat a bit closer face to face. "Why is your soul there for you? What does the soul tells you? What does he or she do for you?" Draco asked in the silent room as he let Kim rest his head on his shoulder. "I dunno, but I hear a young girly voice telling me what is going to happen, like today I kind of knew that Edward was going to come" Draco laid his head on top of Kims. "Does she tells you everything?" Kim shook his head and smiled to himself. "No, sometimes she tells me stuff and I ask what, and she says 'you have to find out by your self" Kim giggled a bit for himself. "for example?" Draco asked smiling to the young boy. "Like before you where going to begin in the school she told me the two new kid was something weird with, they weren't normal but she wouldn't tell me what it was with you two, she said I had to ask you by my self" Kim smiled. "Why are you smiling so much?" Draco wondered as he let out a grin again. "Because I and her are like sisters, she is like a sister I never got to have" Draco smiled understanding what he meant, to have a brother or a sister should be great. "What other things does she do?" Kim looked at the book and remembered what she had done for him " She tells me something special about some things, like the diary on the table, she told me where it came from" 'that explains how he knew about the book' "Yeah, what more?" Kim looked out the window and thought about it for a moment. "Oh, she warns me if there are something I should stay away from and she manipulate stuff for me, like how I got the book" Draco know meant what kind of gift he had got. "Do you ever think of the other world sometimes?" He asked, deciding by himself if he wanted to say the truth or half of it or he should just shut it. "Yeah or no, I don't know, it's difficult because all these things there may be something my brain had found out by himself"

Outside in the cold autumn weather the two boys decided to walk to the store instead of taking the car. "Explain" Edward demanded right after the door was closed. "Well you see, this boy, Kim says something about his soul" Edward tilted his head "I know vampire and wizard exist but another soul? No way" He said "I believe him and I think Draco believes him too" Harry took his jacket closer. "Because we or I think he had got help from a soul. One way or another a soul had come through the barrier that keeps the other world away from this" The a cold strong wind came and the clouds where getting darker and darker when they walked toward the city. "Yeah but why him?" Harry shrugged as they where almost too the store. "I think something happened to their family in the past" After closing the store door Harry felt a chill down by his spine. "I think you should be prepared" Edward raised his eyebrow, weird he didn't felt the shadow behind them. "Why?" Harry walked into the store and looked closely at the staff and the people inside. "'cause I got a strange sensation and it one of the bad ones. I think someone is following us, so just be okay" Edward shrugged as they got what their wanted and walked home. "by the way, don't go all crazy if he says something about it, and I'm sure Draco is going to fill us in after he goes home" Edward nodded. It was not dark yet so they didn't have to rush or something and it wasn't that they where afraid of the dark is just that unexpected things just comes at the night when people aren't around. "Can we walk a bit faster? The stalker is following us" Harry asked and still Edward didn't noticed something. "Key'"

At home Draco had decided that he was going to ask him more about his past and family when they have told him the truth, and then we are talking about the whole truth. So they decided they where going to watch a film since Harry and Edward used unusual long time. Draco wanted a horror while Kim wanted a drama and it ended in "rock, paper and scissor", and Draco was the lucky winner. Unlucky for Kim he hates horror films. "come on, it's not that bad" Kim looked at him in disbelief but gave up. "fine"

When Harry and Draco had returned home, Draco and Kim sat in a awkward positions. Draco had his left arms around Kim's shoulders and Kim sat his arms rapped around his knees an a concentrate look on his face. Draco knew why he wanted to pick a horror and so did Harry. 'You did this on purpose' Harry thought with a smirk on his face. 'did what? I don't know what you're talking about' Draco had a smug smile and shrugged. As lucky he was something scary happened and Kim jumped and clang to Draco. 'that was a concidence' Harry rolled his eyes. "Hey guys, came home from the store got some food" Draco nodded as Kim still sat concentrate watching the film. "just going to see the rest of the film first" 'what are you actully trying to do Draco?' Harry thought

The night came and both Kim and Edward had went home. "So tell me, what did he tell you about his soul again?" Harry asked as they sat in the living room watching the fourth film they had seen this evening. "It's a soul from the second world, it had come through a barrier and is here for some reason" Harry thought about what Draco had told him in the past about the creatures and other world. "But you where one of the protector, how could that happen?" Draco turned on the light and stretched a bit. "I read you mind when you said 'something happened to his family in the past' and I think you have right. We have to ask him about the past" Harry looked confused at him a moment. "but why do we need him, are we kind of forgetting what we came here for? And what if his soul thing is here for something evil?" Harry asked not in a jealous way. "I'm really sorry for him, think about it he is lonely, everybody at school hates him and now he gets confused by the soul who tells him stuff. He doesn't know about the the other world, it would help him if he got to know about the truth, don't you think?" Draco asked while Harry still wasn't convinced. "yeah, but don't you think he gets more confused than he already is?" Harry wondered. "yeah, but we can explain everything too him, just think about it from his position . If you had come out, no one liked you, you where all confused by something you think you're brain had come up with all alone, didn't you deserve to know something? In addition, the soul can tell us something about the past, something that can help us" Harry did think he would have a break down of he had been Kim right now. "Okay, we are going to say it, but we have to agree with the Cullens that they too are going to say the truth too him" Draco nodded and hugged Harry. "Are you sure, Draco. What if this is not right?" He asked to be sure that this was not a trap or something "I'm sure Harry, this is my choice and if the consequences are bad, then we have to deal with it" Draco said, and stood up.


	17. Chapter 17:unbelievable

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

Unbelievable

_"Boy, wake up" Someone is shaking me, what do I do? Perhaps it's Draco already, but I don't recognize the voice. Shall I open my eyes? "Come on, boy. You're going to be late for school!" He sounds angry, I knows that voice from somewhere, but where? I open my eyes and find my self in my ROM? No no, this is not right, I don't belong here and I graduates from school a long time ago. "Wake up, or else it's no food for a week!" Uncle screams at me and stomps out of the room leaving the room with a big slam. I see another person instead who goes out from my bed. "Myself?" The other person looks like a five years old Harry, who looks sad. "Hey, can you hear me?" I try to ask but he doesn't answer. "He can't hear you, Potter. This is your dream, this is your past" A voice hiss back me "What do you do here? Why this past? Aren't you dead? We killed you a long time ago!" I yell too the voice he recognize so bad "Yes, but a part of my soul went to the snake, you see. That's why it was so easy for you to kill me and the war where too short to be a real war, my soul lives inside my snake" He says with a evil smirk on his mouth "No way! How can you still talk to me?" He rolls his eyes and sigh for a moment "I have already said it, my soul are inside my snake"I look away and too the younger Harry who seems to get slowly dress. "Mum, dad wish me good luck" the boy says to the picture before he walks out of the room. "Why here?" I ask him with a glare "Now, now, Harry. No need to get defensive, this is your dream, what can I do to you?" Voldemort asks behind me. "Much" I walk after the younger self and down by the stairs. "You didn't answer my question. Why here?" Voldemort lets out a small laughter and looks at people in front him. "Don't you remember? Look at the day and date" I look at the closest calendar as my eyes got wide. "No way, this the day when it happens" Voldemort nods and snap his fingers. "Yes it is" Suddenly the surroundings change as they are now in a office with young Harry sitting in front the principal. "It looks like your parents died in a car accident and you are living with your uncle and aunt, right?" The young Harry nods and looks down. "That's right, sir" He says quite as the principal looks through some papers. "So I want you uncle and aunt to sign these papers" He says and gives him some papers. "Yes, sir" He stands up and handshake the man in front him and walks out. When they are outside the surroundings change again and this time the background is black and dark purple, a loud hissing echoes through the area as young Harry looks around him. "Who's there?" The tiny voice asks and looks around him. The hissing gets clearer and clearer and soon I know what he is saying, it's a snake voice. 'No, not this memory, I was supposed to forget it' Harry thinks._ In the back of his head he hears Draco, again, calling for him. "Waaakke uupp"

"What was that dream of yours about?" Draco asks the scared boy. "It was some of my memory, and the dark lord butts into my business as usual" Harry lets out a sight, a bit surprised that he didn't freak out. "Oh ok- WAIT, DID YOU SAY THE DARK LORD, THE DARK LORD AS IN VOLDEMORT?" Harry nods slowly and forgot the important part. "Yes, I mean him, he is not alive or anything, a bit of his soul remains inside his pet snake, and yeah that's the end of the story" Harry says trying to calm the freaked out boy in front him. "I knew something was up that day" Draco mumbles and clenches his jaw. "hu, what do you mean?" Harry raise a eyebrow at him. "Do you remember the day when we became friends? The day I said I got tried of our fights?" Harry nods trying to remember, it is such a long time ago. "Well, it wasn't the only reason I wanted to be friend with you" Draco says, remember the real reason he wanted to be friends with Harry that day. "What was the reason then?" Harry asks and looks at him, still a bit tired. "Well, the first reason, I loved you then" Draco smiles sweetly too him. "Second; it was after the meeting I overheard Voldemort said he where going to loose against you and have big plan after that. After I overheard that, I gasped and he saw me. He where not happy, he threatened me to hurt my dad if I was going to say something to you or do something to stop him, so I decided to switch side and stop him" Harry seems to understand. "So, Voldemort found out you betrayed him and he hurt your dad" Draco nods as the memory came back. "So now we have to find his pet snake thing and kill it" Harry says tired of adding more things of his to do list. "Yes, but when we find him he may say us something about where your father is" Harry nods and walks out of the bed. "Btw, what where the memory you had?" Draco asks Harry before he get dressed too. "Um, well, I kind of knew my dad was alive so I hoped he would one day come back. It was a really painfully memory since everyday I waited and waited for him to come home, and in the end I where so hurt since I thought dad didn't like me. Years after I forgot that memory and continued my life" Harry says sad as Draco wraps his arm around the small boy. "I'm sorry" He says "It's not that big of a deal anyway. Come on, lets eat" Harry smiles and walks toward the kitchen. "sure"

At the school Harry and Draco meet up with Edward first and talk to him about Kim, what he gives them in respond is a clear "NO!" Harry is the first to argue about why they will tell him. "Why? He can help us with giving clues and the poor boy don't have any friends, isn't it better to tell him something about the flying soul around him?" Edward is a bit upset, why is he dragged into this? "Well, do you have to tell about me and our family?" He asks, they can tell Kim the truth without telling the whole truth. "Yes, he already suspect you too for something, the soul-thing won't tell him. I think he deserve to now about the other world" He sigh in defeat "Fine, tell him everything" he says and walks away. "Great, let's go and meet up with Kim" Draco says in satisfaction and walks to class.

When they enter the classroom Kim is surrender by some of his classmates they don't now the name on. "Hey, brat, what do you have for us today?" Kim himself didn't speak, so the bullies got mad and begins to punch him. Right before they reach his skin, they stop or more like someone is stopping them. Draco and Harry knows whom, but they have to help him anyway. "Hey!" Draco yells pissed off, first of all because Kim hasn't told them about this. "Get away, you assholes" He give them a shove and they growl at him but walk away. "Why didn't you tell us?" Kim looks still a bit scared of Draco's voice. "I didn't want you to get in trouble" He says with a tiny voice. "Well, you should had told us about this, we can handle them in no time" Draco says face-to-face. The other boy nods still fear for something bad. "Relax, we only care about you, y'know" Harry smiles too him in a comforting way and the boy relax a bit. "Thanks" He smiles happy that someone care for him. "but we had to tell you something today" Draco says before a awkward silence begin. "Hm?" Kim raises a eyebrow at the suddenly statement. "Well it's about your soul thing, but I think we tell you everything after school okay?" Kim nods as the bell rings. Both Harry and Draco are wondering on how he will react on the information.

After school, the boys meets up in front of the school port and stays there for a bit. "Look, the soul or the girl who looks after you are real, it's not something you image. She comes from the other world" Kim stands there stun a bit "He's right you know. The girl is here for a reason, she has to fulfil something before she can pass away. We don't know what , but we are going to figure it out" Kim suddenly begin to laugh. "You're kidding right? It's no such thing as soul or other world, nonsenses!" Draco waits a bit so Kim can understand that they aren't joking, it's dead serious. After a while, he suddenly stiffen and falls on the ground. 'The girl must had told him' Harry thinks and looks at the sobbing boy. "Did you make him cry?" A voice says angry behind him as they turns around. Edward walks towards them with a glare in his face pointed to Draco for a reason. Draco gives him a 'what-the-fuck-it-wasn't-my-fault' face as Edward approach them. "No, it's not their fault, I got too know the truth" Kim managed to say in half sobs, half cries. "Look, perhaps they should have..hm...prepared their speech.." Edward looks with a pointed look on Draco and continue. "instead of saying it directly too you" Kim shakes his had and look at his side. "it's okay, I guess it's better to know the truth, I guess, instead of go around and wondering all the time" he mumbles and lay down his head on his knees with face down. "Relax, we can help you through it, and you have to promise us that you help us too" Draco says and wraps his arms around the crying boy. "Sure, thanks" He manages to mumbles out again. Harry and Edward smiles behind them and relaxed a bit since this went easier than expected.

Later that day, Draco and Harry explained Kim all the information they have been able to gather together and Kim has calm down a bit. Now they have to continues solving the puzzle and with Kim's help they can keep on. "I think we have to stop" Draco suddenly says after Kim and Edward were gone. "Stop with what?" Harry asks not sure what Draco meant. "Stop with making each other jealous, look we are hurting Kim and Edward's feelings. If you have something for Edward, come clean about it and we can break up" Draco says in a serious matter. "Give me some time, okay?I think we need a pause." Harry whispers and walk toward the bedroom. "Sure. Just as you know, I will always be waiting, okay?" Draco says and gives him a kiss before they go to bed. "I know" Harry nods and smiles.


	18. Chapter 18:first chapter of a long story

Authors note: I had moved over this story from the my da user, so I haven't copy something.

Pairing: DracoXHarry

Warning: BoyXboy

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

* * *

><p>The first chapter of a long story<p>

It is finally weekend, and as for Harry and Draco the week felt like years. They want to get done with the secrets and stuff before they open the dairy, and Harry and Draco decide they are going to have a break. Harry is going to sort out his feelings first, anyway they have to focus on the reason they are here. So after a tiring morning and a lot of sighing, the four boys are settled in Harry and Draco's house. "So let's sum up the information we have so far" Harry says and has a pen and paper in front him. "First, Harry's father is perhaps alive" Harry begins to write and after hours of summarize they have a list. "So this is what we have:

_D are the protector of the world_

_H's father is alive (maybe)_

_Harry gets a dream (sign)_

_D and H have related in USA (Ed)_

_There are an annoying death eater chasing after them_

_Found a dairy (haven't open it yet)_

_Kim has a soul friend (find out why)_

_V is not dead_

_Killing the annoying snake_

I have to say, this is a small list" Harry finished and lays the paper on the table. "Yeah but, I think this is the beginning" Kim mumbles and takes the paper. "Yeah, you've right. This can take days before you have come to a conclusion. Let's keep the list" Edward says and sigh. So after a long discussion they have found out to do something more. "Okay in this list we have stroke over the things we know and don't need furthermore:

_D are the protector of the world X_

_H's father is alive (maybe)_

_Harry gets a dream (sign)_

_D and H have related in USA (Ed) X_

_There are an annoying death eater chasing after them_

_Found a dairy (haven't open it yet)_

_Kim has a soul friend (find out why)_

_V is not dead_

_Killing the annoying snake_

let's begin with opening the dairy and look after some clues" Harry says and take four copies of the book. "Sure" they all nods and begin too look through.

_Dear Dairy..._

_This is my first dairy, I got it from my husband today. Today was also a big day, and that's why he gave it to me. Too keep some memories. Today, we all moved to the 13 colonies. It took hours to get there with boat but when we came we all let out a big relief. Especially our 6 years old son, Brian. He got seas sick, poor boy. Our other child is a girl, she is quite and comforting. Our daughter is called Lia. Anyway, a normal family would settled down somewhere in the town but we walked into the forest. Brian sent us questions about why we would run into the forest and we told him it was our instinct. And as a lucky guess our instinct had right. When it was dark and we all where hungry, we saw a little boy, at the same age as Brian. He walked to us and began to smile. It wasn't something weird with the smile, it was a warm and welcome face. Once Brian saw him he ran straight to him, and you see Brian is fast so we didn't stop him, but we looked closely at the little boy. The little boy had a worn out white t-shirt and blue pants, his hair was wild and he looked happy and glad. Then my husband began to talk to him in a friendly way. He said he could take us to his family and that's where I'm now._

"Oh so the boy is called Brian and he have a sister, Lia, that's good to know" Edward grin. "Yeah, we have a name; Brian Walker, the boy who played with your grandfather and Lia Walker the sister" Kim smiles and continue to read.

_Their house is out in the wild and the way they get food is not on the market. They haunt their food but sometimes sells them to the market. We made an agreement that we helped them with finance and they helps us with living here. The family is great, they're nice and gentle. The mother of the children has a nice voice and are never mad at their children. Their father is always glad and plays with the children a lot. The boy Brian like to play with is nice too, and he has one big sister and one big brother. The children get along well I must say._

_Mary Walker..._

"You're not serious if you mean we should read the whole book" Edward says and look at Harry with a pleading look. "What, no. We are just going to read some important details, that's all" Harry says look at the book. "But it's like 1000 sides, how are we going to see through it?" Kim asks him while Harry thinks for a bit. "Well, we are going to find something anyway" Draco shrugs and dumps the book at the table. "Oh, look, it stands here; continue in the second dairy" Edward says upset and dumps the book at the table too. "Well, book isn't here, so we have to find out where is it later. We are just going to add it to the list" Harry says and also dumps the book at the table with a large tudh.

_D are the protector of the world X_

_H's father is alive (maybe)_

_Harry gets a dream (sign)_

_D and H have related in USA (Ed) X_

_There are an annoying death eater chasing after them_

_Found a dairy (have open it)_

_Kim has a soul friend (find out why)_

_V is not dead_

_Killing the annoying snake_

_find the 2nd book_

The boys keeps reading and found nothing. After the first chapter, Mary tells about the family and what they do in the daily routine. It was nothing that could help them. After 30 chapters they came to the interesting part, the day they had to flee. "Let's stop. I'm hungry" Kim says and stretch out. "Yeah, I think we all are" Draco yawned and stands up. 'Kim's right. Were are not half ways, we have just begin' Draco thinks and look at the thick book. "Only the beginning of the long journey"


	19. Chapter 19:Something We All Want To Know

So it's a long time since I published somethin now, i have been too busy with everything. Now here is chapter 19. I working on a short story on south park.

warning: paring (malexmale)

Don't like, like I care

I don't own harry potter nor twilight.

* * *

><p>Something we all want to know<p>

Dear Diary...

today the 13 colonies decided to fight for their independent toward the British Empire. Which means we have to flee. We decided to move fast so it was no real good bye, we left them a letter. Brian and Lia were extremely sad, but we told them it was a must. Brian is now twenty but still looks like a teenager. Lia is now 25 and in job. We all took what we needed and ran away. The other family was nice, but they couldn't know where we are going...hell, I don't know where we are going. We just ran away, to the south part in this landscape. We took the day off and rested on a little place by the lake in the forest. Brian and Lia got the job to find some food and we build us a little house or more we found a cave and made it more homely. We don't know how long we're going to be here and we don't know where we are. All we now is that we have not pass by a village or people. We have to pass by a village soon. Luckily for us my husband had taught Brian to hunt and I had thought my daughter to make clothes and treat the food right. We now we can't be here too long and if we find a village soon I think our lives will be much more social not just for me and my husband but also for the kids. Let's hope and see

"mhmm.. they are not near a city yet, means they haven't arrived Forks yet" Kim wonder. "Think about it Kim, it would take days for a person to travel from the state of New York and all the way to Forks" Draco says and lays the book down. Nothing more important they saw. The next chapters was just how the lives had been in the forest. "Let's take a break from the dairy today, mh?" Edward says trying to cheer everyone up.

So in the next hours they are just hanging out, go to see a film, go to the beach and so on. "ah, it feels great to not have nay worries in a while, don't you think Dragon?" He looks at the waves as he thinks of something. "What if we never figured this out? What if we just get killed or can't find a damn thing about your father? Wouldn't you feel devastated?" Draco wonder. Harry looks at him with a serious expression but smiles. "Don't worry, if we can't figured this out, it's okay" Harry says trying to cheer his "ex-boyfriend" up. "We had a great adventure, we get to meet new people and help other out. We get to know a lot of history about my family and your family. Y'know, instead of being trapped with the same lives in Great Britian with our studies and not travel to see new people, I think that will be rather boring to me" Draco nods and looks at Kim and Edward who seem to not be here. "Btw, where are Kim and Edward?" Harry looks around him and noticed they are gone. "Good point, what time is it?" Draco fetchs his phone. "11.30 p.m how?" Harry stands up and walks toward their car. "You don't think they would have just gone home do you? Draco shrugs and dial a number. "Where the fuck are you guys?" Edward was the first to answer. "Right sorry, Kim had to go home so I followed him since I drove him here and you too seem so deep in conversation so we took a walk and then we just forgot you two" Edward tells them with a quite voice. "Well, where are you?" Draco asks as he let Harry drive. "At mine, Kim fell asleep and I could not barge in with him sleeping. That would look awfully bad. They will think I had done something to him or something" Draco facepalmed at that. i how stupid is he?/i "k, we got a bit worried that something had happened. Now we know everything's okay. Have fun, bye" Draco lays his phone in his pocket and shakes his head. "those two..." Draco mutter to him self. "So, they are safe?" Harry asks with a bit relief. "Yeah, they had forgot to tell us they where leaving. Who's dumb enough to forget something so simple?" Draco shakes his head one more time. "So where were they?" Harry asks is he still thinks he know the answer. "At Edwards" Draco says with a smirk while he looks for some jealousy in Harry's react. But all he saw was a smirk too. "Why are you smirking?" Harry smirks even more. "Oh nothing" He says as he is trying to hide something. Right...

As they arrive they yet again saw a car there and yet again Draco sees a person who's trying to find something. "Let's see, he is looking for..." Draco muses too see if it is the book or some money he is looking for. "The book?" Draco nods. "I think, but I took my example with me and Edward and Kim did the same" Harry nods and wonder if he was going to drive further or just wait. "No wait, I don't think I want to fight this late, it's too noisy" Draco says eyeing him a while, then looking at the person. "I think it is the death eater so to be sure to not be noticed, use a charm or spell to hide our presence" Draco says and looks around him. "btw, Draco. Why didn't we fly?" Draco looks at Harry with an obvious expression. "Because it takes too much energy to both fly and use my ability.

"Harry?" Draco asks him wondering why he smirked instead of being jealousy or something. Harry looks at him waiting for a question. "Why did you smirk when I said Edward was with Kim? Don't you like him?" Harry looks in front him with a relax face. "To tell you the truth, I had never liked Edward" Draco mouth fell. "What? Talk about playing with other emotions" He hmphf like a little kid. Suddenly Harry burst out into a hilarious laughter with a glaring Draco looking at him. "What's so funny?" Harry smiled sweetly to him. "Your expression, you looked like a little spoilt brat" He says before he burst into another laugher. "Yeah, yeah. Why did you want to do something like this to him, mister 'don't-play-with-others-feeling'?" He continue. "Well, I have a plan, but I'm not quite done yet with the plan" Draco still didn't understand why he didn't know a damn shit about this. "and you wanted to keep this a secret from me because...?" Harry shrugs "I dunno, just I didn't want to think about the plan or tell you about it when Edward was around, you know he can read minds, sort of" Draco understands but he still didn't get how Harry could keep it a secret from him? 'The mind reader' "One question, how the fuck did you were able to keep it a secret from ME?" Harry smirks at him one more time. "Because I don't think about the plan at all and when you are around I concentrate on other things. In addition, I kind of forget to tell you" He says sticking his tongue out like a little child who were caught taking cookie from the jar. "Fine, from now on let's not have any secrets from each other hm?" Harry nods and shakes his hand. "Fine, no more secrets"

After a while with awkward silence, they where final able to enter their house. "Hey Draco, now that you know the truth, do you still love me?" Harry asks as they clean up the mess from the visitor. "I don't know Harry, I," He pauses and looks at a picture of him and Harry. "I do still love you but I think we should concentrate on "our mission" and set the love life beside. The last thing we need now is one little misunderstanding and a fight between us" Harry looks at the picture and smiles. "This was took before you told me about your skills and history, before "the war" who weren't really a war began and before we began our travel" Draco also smiles at the memories, it was fun, they where having fun. "I agree, I want the same the quite little life back. Let's do our best" Harry smiles at him as they brofist like best friends.

While Draco and Harry fixed thing between them, the two other still have some unfinished things to do. "Mom, can you make dinner till one more person?" His mom nods without any question as Edward walked up stairs. 'Hey, kiddo, wake up!' She growl at him. "No I don't wanna" Kim mumbles quite as she sighs. "Talk in his sleep?" Edward wondered as he walked through the door. "Hey, kiddo, wake up" He whispered loud enough for him to hear. Suddenly his eyes went up with fear. As he looks who it was he let out a sigh of relief. Edward raised a eyebrow and was going to ask about it as Kim cut him of. "Nothing, just some bad experience" Edwards eyebrow went even higher at that statement. "You can talk to me, what bad experience?" For one reason he couldn't read his mind, he only found a thick barrier. "Um, it's nothing. Oh look at the time, I think I have to go" He says fast as he jumped out of the couch and tried to escape. Unlucky for him, Edward is too fast and drags him back, and throwing him back to the couch. "Now where is the rush? Dinner's almost ready" He says with a sweet voice as he got a glare in return. "Okay, if you wanna know why I feared you, you are going to know" He paused as Edward waits for the story. "After dinner" He smiles and stuck out his tongue. "Edward rolls his eyes and walks too the door. "K, but then you have to tell it" Kim raised a eyebrow. "Why are you so determined to know anyway, it's not that important" Edward shrugs and walks down stairs. "do you know?" He speaks out loud, more to her than himself. 'No, I'm not a mind reader y'know' She cross her arms after a while she smirks at him. He got more worried than curious of why she smirks like that. It's not the evil 'now-you-are-in-trouble' smirk it's more 'I-know-something-good-you-don't-know' smirk. Every time she smirks something happened."Why so worried? I'm not going to laugh at you or something" He jumps at the sudden voice and turn around face to Edward. "Um no it's something else, just um yeah" They both becomes quite a while wondering what to say or how to say what's on their mind. "So what's the story?" Kim gulped a bit. 'I don't think he knows I'm openly gay, if I tell him he will hate me', he thinks for a while. "Yes I know you are openly gay, and I'm not going to hate you. I'm okay with it" Edward wondering how he could read his mind now, right in this minute and not before. The barrier is back again. "How could you..?" Kim stutters and thinks for a moment. "I don't know, it just happened now, okay. Now tell, I'm not a patient person" Kim gives him a 'I-see-that' expression and rolls his eyes. "You see, I have a older brother who don't have accept homosexual, so every morning he whisper slowly wake up with a knife slowly pressing too my throat, yeah so you kind of reminded me of my brother's way to wake me up" Kim gives him a weak smile as Edward can see the sadness in his eyes. "What about you're parents? Don't you tell them that your own brother threaten you because of your sexuality?" Kim looks down on the floor one more time. "They don't believe me, they are kind of strict and always set my brother before most because he can take care of our family blood. They kind of trying to get me cured, you know, from "the sickness" so they are saying I have to meditate more often that the other" Edward saw even more sadness, like a black whole inside of him. He know Kim had been alone in school, but he didn't know it was this bad. "Aren't you're parents religious? You know since they are against homosexual?" Kim shakes his head smiles a bit. "No no, one person could think that way about them, but they think more of mother earth and the science. And you know what the science say about making child and making new people, it have to be a woman and a man. Sometimes I wish I can be a woman, for my parents and brother to like me again" Kim look through the window now with tears in his eyes. 'I wish I could help him' Edward thinks as he looks at the broken person in front his eyes. "You don't have to change to something you don't want to be for someone else to like you. You are just fine as you are and if your parents and brother don't see the person you are they are losing a great guy" Edward tells him with a hug as they sit in the couch in silence. "Do you mean that?" He almost manage to whisper forth. "Yes, over my heart" He smiles a bit before he fell asleep again.

That night Kim got a ride home. He thanked Edward for everything and walks inside to his own house. He had thought this over with a little help from his soul-friend and that nigh when he entered his house he did something no one can except from him. "ouch, that's not good at all" Edward whispered to himself, fir st time he felt sadness, real sadness.


End file.
